


Only fools fall for you

by Aurora1410



Category: SKAM (TV), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut, RPF, Recreational Drug Use, friends don't love me like you do
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora1410/pseuds/Aurora1410
Summary: [Tarjei/Henrik]Lo dicevano tutti che loro due sembravano troppo reali, che chiunque li guardasse non riuscisse a distinguere la finzione dalla realtà, che i baci che si scambiavano, le carezze, gli sguardi, i sentimenti non si possono fingere in quel modo, che non potevano essere di scena.Avevano tutti ragione.[titolo tratto da FOOLS - Troye Sivan]





	1. You know why

**Author's Note:**

> Una storia senza troppe pretese su due delle persone più talentuose che abbia mai avuto il piacere di ammirare e che non posso fare a meno che shippare. Ovviamente non conosco (purtroppo) né Tarjei né Henrik né tantomeno il resto del cast personalmente, ciò che andrò a scrivere è unicamente frutto della mia immaginazione, qualche intervista e quello che gli attori scelgono di mostrarci sui social. Spero che vi piaccia, altri capitoli arriveranno molto presto, recensioni sempre ben accette, enjoy <3

You know why

 

Il copione era arrivato quattro giorni prima. Con una lettera di minaccia in allegato.

_ ‘Prenditi il tempo per leggerlo e fammi sapere quando sei pronto.  _

_ Se ci metti più di cinque giorni ti licenzio.  _

_ Julie’ _

Tarjei ci aveva riso sopra, per poi rabbrividire l’attimo successivo. Quella donna lo conosceva bene, troppo bene ad essere sinceri: appena i suoi occhi si erano posati su di lui l’anno prima, si era sentito come se tutti i suoi più oscuri segreti fossero scritti sulla sua fronte, e lo sguardo di Julie si era illuminato per la prima volta dopo ore passate a giudicare dei sedicenni con zero esperienza e spesso zero talento. Il giorno dopo, aveva un contratto per sei stagioni.

Fatto sta che Tarjei ci aveva messo quattro giorni a spacchettare quel maledettissimo copione, e la scritta ‘ISAK’ esattamente al centro della prima pagina gli aveva fatto venire voglia di vomitare per l’ansia e andare a vantarsi con tutti gli altri diciassettenni alla Nissen perché nessuno si aspettava più che facesse i compiti di Norvegese. O di matematica. O di storia. O di qualsiasi altra materia. Non che prima li facesse, tranne per quelli di biologia s’intende. 

Ecco, probabilmente ci aveva messo quattro giorni perché leggere ‘Isak’ era come leggere ‘Tarjei’: dopo aver scelto quei pochi con il minimo talento necessario, Julie aveva praticamente rinchiuso ognuno di loro in una stanza e gli aveva costretti a raccontargli tutta la propria vita. Aveva plasmato i suoi personaggi addosso agli attori: Jonas era un hipster fissato con lo skate come Marlon, Eva un’insicura ragazza da festa come Lisa, Magnus un’idiota totale come quel cretino di David (onestamente, Tarjei non sapeva perché fosse il suo migliore amico) e così via, e ciò comprendeva ogni sfaccettatura della loro personalità, come la musica e la materia preferita e tutto il resto. Era come essere in un reality show fatto bene, con un copione e girato da dio. 

E nonostante fosse l’idea cinematografica del secolo e rendesse la serie tremendamente unica e reale, per non parlare della trovata di Mari dei social network, Tarjei non poteva fare a meno che sentirsi … _esposto_.

Quando gli era stato detto che sarebbe stato il protagonista della terza stagione era il giorno del suo compleanno: dopo le pacche sulle spalle e i complimenti generali, si era rinchiuso nel primo bagno che aveva trovato, in iperventilazione per colpa di un mezzo attacco di panico. Ulrikke aveva bussato insistentemente alla porta per cinque minuti minacciando di farla sul pavimento prima di lasciar perdere e correre al bagno nel camerino delle ragazze.

Non che non fosse contento, sia chiaro, era al settimo cielo. Solo che la gente ti regala, che so, un videogioco o dei calzini, non una fottutissima stagione di una serie tv. 

Un’ora dopo Julie stava urlando ad un gruppo di adolescenti di spogliarsi e spruzzarsi dell’acqua addosso, e stava insegnando a Marlon come lanciare un cartone di latte nella giusta angolazione.

Il cast guardò il trailer finito cinque giorni dopo insieme al resto del mondo. Tarjei rise insieme agli altri per i primi piani dei boxer pressoché trasparenti e scherzò su come il latte che gli colpiva il viso ricordasse un altro tipo di sostanza biancastra, ma la scritta ‘ISAK’ alla fine gli diede la stessa identica sensazione. Gli sembrò di leggere il suo stesso nome e inevitabilmente si chiuse nello stesso bagno di cinque giorni prima, dando la possibilità a Carl di esprimere l’ipotesi che il ragazzo soffrisse di incontinenza, o diarrea esplosiva, come David suggerì (quando Lisa glielo racconto per telefono il giorno successivo, Tarjei si presentò sotto casa del suo migliore amico minacciandolo per citofono che se non fosse sceso immediatamente a prendersi i pugni che meritava avrebbe fatto sapere al mondo che soffriva di eiaculazione precoce).

Ora, seduto al suo solito tavolo nell’angolo del Brenneriet all’inizio di settembre, fissava la pila di fogli poggiata di fronte a lui come se stesse per mangiarlo, la sua gamba che si muoveva nervosamente sotto il tavolo come a scandire il tempo che gli rimaneva prima che Julie sarebbe arrivata per costringerlo a leggere con la forza. 

Alla fine, girò la prima pagina. E poi la seconda e la terza e la quarta e due ore dopo aveva ripreso a fissare la pila di fogli di fronte a lui, ma non aveva più l’ansia. _Era semplicemente terrorizzato_.

“Tarjei?”

“L’ho finito.”

La linea rimase silenziosa per qualche secondo. Brividi.

“Allora?”

“Sto per vomitare.”

“Devo prenderlo come un insulto?”

Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi al cielo. 

“Sai il perché.”

Un sospiro dall’altra parte della linea.

“Non sei tu Tarjei, okay? E’ Isak, è solo un personaggio, non sei tu.”

“Oh ma fammi il favore Julie.”

“Fammi tu il favore ragazzino!”

Okay, non era quello il modo di rivolgersi al proprio datore di lavoro.

“Scusa …”

“Bene. Ora, fai un respiro profondo, evita di andare in iperventilazione, grazie.”

“Come fai a-

“Se uno dei miei attori si chiude in bagno con l’espressione di chi sta per buttarsi dalla finestra vado a controllare.”

“Io non ho l’espressione di chi sta per buttarsi dalla finestra!”

“Domani mi servi per le audizioni. Alle 10, puntuale!”

Julie gli chiuse il telefono in faccia e Tarjei lo posò malamente sul tavolo con uno sbuffo. Si stropicciò il viso con entrambe le mani e le lasciò scivolare fra i capelli, per poi afferrare la sua roba e quella pila di fogli infernale e dirigersi come un uragano verso la porta, lasciando il bicchiere di caffè ormai gelato ancora mezzo pieno sul tavolo.

Andò a sbattere contro un ragazzo sulla soglia ma non alzò nemmeno lo sguardo, borbottando delle scuse appena udibili prima di riprendere la sua strada e lasciarsi il bar alle spalle.

Al contrario, il ragazzo si era girato a guardarlo, un ‘non preoccuparti’ sulle labbra ancora socchiuse e una mano sulla spalla che era stata urtata. Stava ancora osservando quei riccioli dorati girare l’angolo quando un urlo si propagò per il locale.

“Henrik Holm!”

Henrik tornò alla realtà, si voltò verso la fonte del grido che aveva fatto girare gli ultimi clienti della mattinata e fece appellò a tutta la sua forza di volontà per non sbattere la testa contro il muro fino a perdere i sensi … sì va bene era melodrammatico ma non era giornata, okay?

“Lo so, sono in ritardo, non accadrà più”, _e bla bla bla_ , ma dirlo non gli sembrò proprio la cosa giusta da fare se voleva tenersi il lavoro.

Mentre parlava si era finalmente spostato dalla porta e aveva iniziato a sfilarsi i suoi numerosi strati, rimanendo in una semplice maglia beige per poi infilare il grembiule e dirigersi dietro al bancone al fianco di Lea. La biondina lo accolse con il suo timido sorriso e lui si chinò per baciarle la guancia, che divenne color porpora facendolo ridere: sapeva di essere bello, aveva uno specchio e degli occhi funzionanti e non voleva essere ipocrita facendo finta di essere modesto, ma le reazioni della gente continuavano a sorprenderlo e divertirlo. La ragazza alzò gli occhi al cielo arrossendo ancora di più e tornò al caffelatte che la signora del tavolo 5 stava aspettando.

“Smettila di prendermi in giro Henke.”

“La smetterò quando tu smetterai di chiamarmi Henke.”

“Uno, non accadrà mai, e due, continueresti comunque.”

“Come mi conosci tu nessuno.”

Lea gli fece il dito medio prima di dirigersi dalla donna, tenendo le sue multiple ordinazioni in bilico sulle braccia (certa gente dovrebbe evitare di mangiare tre diversi tipi di dolce in una botta sola, così, per evitare il diabete). 

Henrik rise di nuovo, prima che la vista del suo capo gli fece raggelare il sorriso sul volto: l’uomo era nettamente più basso di lui, calvo e un po’ sovrappeso, e stava dall’altra parte del bancone con il grembiule sporco di glassa rosa e le mani sui fianchi. Il ragazzo pensò che sarebbe stato il protagonista perfetto di uno dei suoi fumetti scarabocchiati o un personaggio fantastico per un cartone animato.

“E’ la terza volta solo negli ultimi cinque giorni.”

Si passò nervosamente una mano fra i capelli prima di rispondere, alla ricerca delle parole giuste per cavarsela anche stavolta. 

“Mi dispiace, l’audizione è domani e ho bisogno di-

“-provare il più possibile, lo so Henrik, me l’hai detto anche le altre due volte.”

Il ragazzo guardò l’uomo mordendosi l’interno della guancia, corrugando le sopracciglia nel sentirlo sospirare.

“Che succede se passi l’audizione?”

“… non avrò tempo per fare tutto.”

“Perché non dovrei licenziarti adesso allora?”

“Sai il perché.”

L’uomo si grattò la nuca, l’espressione di chi sta pensando un po’ troppo forte.

“Perché non vai semplicemente a lavorare da Siv, sai quanto ne sarebbe felice.”

“Conosci mia madre da tanto tempo, se andassi a chiederle aiuto mi costringerebbe in un modo o nell’altro a tornare a casa e non voglio più dipendere da lei, non sono più un bambino.”

“Hai 21 anni Henrik, la maggior parte dei tuoi coetanei si fa mantenere dai genitori, non c’è nulla di male.”

“ _Beh io non sono la maggior parte_.”

Non aveva alzato la voce ma la frase era risultata forse ancor più dura, come un ringhio. Sospirò passandosi nuovamente la mano fra i capelli, ignorando la vena che sentiva pulsare prepotentementesul collo.

“L’audizione è domani, se non passò tornerò a lavorare senza ritardi, se passo non ci sarà nemmeno bisogno di licenziarmi, me ne andrò io. Okay?”

L’uomo lo guardò per qualche secondo, prima di annuire e dirigersi verso la cucina.

“Datti da fare.”

Henrik tirò un sospiro di sollievo buttando la testa all’indietro, per poi alzarsi le maniche, stamparsi il suo sorriso accattivante sul volto e accogliere i nuovi clienti.


	2. Young God

Young God 

 

La luce del giorno fece capolino fra gli spiragli delle tende, tingendo l’aria di un tenue arancione. Tarjei si rigirò sotto le lenzuola, mettendosi a fissare il soffitto. In realtà, non aveva fatto altro che rigirarsi per tutta la notte: prima di andare a dormire aveva riletto il copione (un paio di volte ad essere sinceri), e non era riuscito a smettere di pensare a tutto ciò che questa stagione avrebbe significato per le persone, per il futuro della serie, per sé stesso.

Aveva raccontato a Julie di come sapesse di essere gay già da quando aveva dodici anni, di quanto fosse stata dura accettarsi e di quanto tempo aveva impiegato a torturarsi prima di riuscire ad ‘uscire dall’armadio’, e lei aveva semplicemente trasformato la sua storia in quella di Isak, che a differenza di Tarjei avrebbe dovuto affrontare tutto quel casino con qualche anno in più, e anche qualche ostacolo di mezzo.

Oltre a questo, non riusciva a smettere di pensare ad Even, e all’attore che avrebbe dovuto interpretarlo: Even era un ragazzo rilassato e attraente, creativo ed imprevedibile. Il disturbo bipolare lo rendeva un personaggio per niente facile e che necessitava di un attore con le palle per non diventare semplice potenziale sprecato. Pensare che di lì a qualche ora si sarebbe trovato in un teatro insieme al resto del cast e della regia a trovare l’Even perfetto in mezzo ad un gruppo di diciottenni lo faceva sentire strano e contemporaneamente tremendamente entusiasta. Era del suo primo partner in assoluto che si parlava, e la storia d’amore dei loro personaggi sarebbe stata una delle più epiche di sempre, dovevano trovare la persona giusta o non avrebbe funzionato affatto, trasformando l’intera esperienza in una delle più imbarazzanti della sua vita.

Alla fine, la sveglia che aveva inutilmente impostato sul telefono suonò, e Tarjei si decise a scostare le coperte, rabbrividendo al contatto fra i suoi piedi nudi e il pavimento freddo e si diresse in cucina, da cui proveniva l’odore paradisiaco di uova e caffè. Sorrise, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta, alla vista di sua madre canticchiare le note di una canzone che gli sembrava di aver sentito un paio di volte alla radio.

“Verrai ad aiutare la tua mamma o rimarrai lì con le mani in mano?”

Tarjei alzò gli occhi al cielo accennando una risata mista ad uno sbuffo e le si avvicinò, posandole un bacio sulla guancia e appoggiandosi al mobile della cucina.

“Buongiorno.”

“Sicuro? A me sembra proprio che tu sia pronto per andare a dormire.”

La donna abbassò la fiamma del fornello e si girò del tutto verso di lui, dandogli una carezza che voleva essere uno schiaffetto, guardandolo teneramente.

“Dormito poco?”

Il ragazzo annuì, scostandosi i capelli dalla fronte per poi stropicciarsi gli occhi. Sua madre continuò a guardarlo, corrucciando leggermente le sopracciglia prima di parlare di nuovo.

“Ho letto il copione.”

“Mamma.”

“Che c’è? Devo pur sapere cosa faranno fare al mio bambino, no?”

Tarjei la guardò per qualche secondo, giocando distrattamente con l’orlo della sua maglietta e poi cedendo al suo sguardo curioso, non che fosse mai riuscito a nasconderle nulla in ogni caso.

“Suppongo che tu-

“So che è dura dover rivivere quell’esperienza tesoro,” lo interruppe prima che lui potesse andare oltre, ma in fondo sapeva perfettamente ciò che suo figlio stava per dire, “so che è stata dura acnhe solo raccontarlo a Julie, ma è un argomento importante. Ci sono milioni di ragazzi e ragazze che si trovano in quella situazione, e sentirne parlare in televisione potrebbe riuscire a darli il coraggio di fare ciò che hai fatto tu e che farà Isak. Potrebbe migliorare la vita di moltissime persone.”

Mentre parlava aveva poggiato una mano sulla sua guancia, e il suo tocco era riuscito in parte a sciogliere la tensione che Tarjei sentiva attanagliarli lo stomaco. Il ragazzo aveva lo sguardo basso, ascoltava attentamente le sue parole e man mano realizzava quanto fossero vere, e si sentì orgoglioso, ma non accennò a parlare, non ancora.

“E oltretutto, mi è giunta voce che si aggiungerà qualcuno al cast, e a quanto sembra dovrà essere anche piuttosto carino …”

A questo, Tarjei alzò lo sguardo su di lei, sentendo le guance farsi man mano più calde.

“ _Mamma_.”

“Almeno è quello che è scritto sul copione.”

Sua madre gli fece l’occhiolino per poi tornare alle uova. Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi al cielo, valutando l’idea di terminare lì la conversazione, ma decise di rompere il silenzio che si era nuovamente creato.

“E’ per quello che non ho dormito.”

“Di cos’hai paura, bambino?”

Si morse il labbro inferiore, riabbassando lo sguardo e riacquistando interesse per la sua maglietta.

“ ... hai letto il copione, sai che dovremo fare delle … cose.”

La donna gli lanciò un sguardo malizioso e lui roteò gli occhi, le guance che non accennavano a tornare del loro colore naturale.

“E’ solo che non voglio che sia imbarazzante o strano, okay? Io voglio fare quello che mi piace senza avere il terrore di andare sul set e sentirmi a disagio.”

“Sei un attore, Tarjei, gli attori devono essere in grado di fare anche questo, e non posso garantirti che lavorerai solo con persone con cui ti troverai a tuo agio, ma bisogna essere ottimisti. E in ogni caso andrai alla grande, sei troppo bravo per lasciar condizionare il tuo lavoro da queste cose.”

Tarjei sorrise e si lasciò abbracciare, cercando di rilassarsi del tutto inebriandosi del profumo inconfondibile della sua mamma.

“Ora, mangia le uova, va alle audizioni e porta a casa un ragazzo con cui possa vantarmi con le mie amiche, intesi?”

“ _Mamma!_ ”

-

“Ehi, è arrivata la nuova stella!”

Tarjei era appena entrato nel teatro che si ritrovò stretto in un abbraccio di gruppo, anche se in realtà la situazione si poteva meglio descrivere dicendo che era stato sepolto sotto il peso di almeno otto persone.

“Sto per morire qua sotto!”

“Marlon se non togli immediatamente quella mano te la taglio!”

“Lisa smettila di darmi gomitate nelle costole!”

“Credo di aver perso le lenti a contatto.”

Tarjei credeva che sarebbe morto asfissiato quando Julie batté le mani e tutte le voci iniziarono a placarsi, mentre ognuno riacquistava la mobilità dei propri arti e alla fine riuscirono a rimettersi in piedi.

“Tornate tutti a sedervi ed evitate di uccidere il protagonista, grazie.”

Ancora sbigottito ma adesso totalmente sveglio, Tarjei si aggiustò i vestiti, ricambiando gli abbracci stavolta molto più tranquilli di ognuno dei suoi amici, e alla fine si diresse al posto che Mari gli stava indicand0, e cioè in prima fila, proprio dietro a dove si trovavano lei e Julie.

Le tre ore seguenti furono estenuanti: molti dei ragazzi che si erano presentati alle audizioni non erano in grado di protrarre un personaggio tanto complicato, oppure erano bravi ma “non erano Even”, come più di qualche volta aveva ripetuto Julie. Semplicemente, non c’era nessuno che riuscisse a colpire abbastanza né le produttrici né tantomeno Tarjei, la cui ansia era tornata prepotentemente a sussurrargli nel retro del cervello che non sarebbero riusciti a trovare la persona giusta e che avrebbero dovuto annullare tutto.

Fu allora che _lui_ entrò.

Tarjei era di spalle, ridendo ad una battuta di Ina quando Josephine si mise a picchiare sul suo braccio, occhi e bocca spalancati, e improvvisamente il ragazzo si accorse che si erano fatti tutti improvvisamente silenziosi. Si girò e ne comprese il motivo. _Perfettamente_.

Era il ragazzo più bello che avesse mai visto, e si disse che mai avrebbe avuto la possibilità di incontrarne uno più bello, perché semplicemente non esisteva. Un giovane dio dai capelli biondi, che permetteva ai mortali di condividere la sua presenza per un motivo a lui sconosciuto. Indossava vestiti simili a quelli che erano venuti prima di lui, ma non sembrava un pesce fuor d’acqua come gli altri. Tarjei pensò che fosse nato per indossarli, per indossare qualsiasi cosa in realtà, e anche per non indossare nulla.

“Il tuo nome?”

“Henrik, Henrik Holm.”

Tarjei sentì Josephine e Lisa sospirare sotto voce, stringendo l’una il braccio dell’altra per evitare di lanciare dei gridolini eccitati, come le ragazze fanno ogni volta che posano lo sguardo un bel ragazzo.

Henrik fece vagare lo sguardo sui ragazzi seduti di fronte a lui, l’espressione divertita dalle loro reazioni e da tutto quel silenzio, quando i suoi occhi azzurri si posarono su di lui e la sua espressione cambiò, come se avesse appena realizzato qualcosa, e il suo sorriso divenne dolce. Tarjei credette di star per prendere fuoco, ma riuscì a ricambiare con un piccolo sorriso, sentendo la pelle d’oca tirargli i peli delle braccia.

“Quanti anni hai, Henrik?”

“Ventuno.”

“L'annuncio era per i ragazzi fino ai diciannove anni.”

Mai come in quel momento Tarjei provò il forte desiderio di lanciare qualcosa a Julie e urlarle di stare zitta. Henrik si morse il labbro inferiore, mostrando per la prima volta un accenno di debolezza, ma sembrò riacquistare immediatamente la sua sicurezza.

“Lo so.”

La semplice affermazione ristagnò nell'aria per qualche secondo, in cui tutti gli occhi si posarono sulla donna in attesa della sua prossima mossa. Poco dopo parlò, e Tarjei sentì di star per svenire.

“Tarjei.”

“Mh?”

“Avvicinati.”

Adesso era diventato lui il soggetto di tutti gli sguardi, e ciò non faceva altro che peggiorare la situazione. Deglutì il più silenziosamente possibile e si alzò, lanciando uno sguardo di sbieco ad Iman che sogghignava nel posto accanto a lui. 

Sorprendentemente, più si avvicinava ad Henrik e più sentiva i nervi sciogliersi, i muscoli rilassarsi: la sua vicinanza era come un calmante, una boccata d'aria fresca ed una doccia bollente contemporaneamente. 

Quando si trovò di fronte a lui si accorse di quanto fosse effettivamente alto, persino più di lui che solitamente torreggiava su chiunque gli stesse intorno. La vicinanza gli permise di notare i dettagli: l'esatta sfumatura di azzurro dei suoi occhi, il rosa delle sue labbra così piene, la forma del naso, della mascella. Dicono che tutto è più brutto visto da vicino, ma Tarjei pensò che quella regola non valesse per il ragazzo ( _l'uomo_ ) che aveva di fronte: anche quando notò le imperfezioni della sua pelle, le punticce che increspavano la sua fronte come costellazioni, pensò che non lo facessero sembrare meno bello, solo più umano e sapere che nemmeno questo giovane dio era perfetto non fece altro che farlo sembrare ancora più meraviglioso si suoi occhi.  Le mani di Tarjei avevano iniziato a prudere: guardare sembrava non bastargli più, voleva ... no, _aveva bisogno di toccare_ , ma si dovette trattenere. 

Passò qualche attimo, durante i quali a Tarjei sembrò quasi di avvertire fisicamente lo sguardo di Henrik che gli accarezzava il viso, prima che il più grande rompesse il silenzio.

“Ehi.”

“Ehi.”

Qualcuno ridacchiò dalla platea, e anche ai due ragazzi non poterono fare a meno di sorridere: l’incontro sembrava molto più intimo di ciò che era in realtà ed erano tutti un po’ in imbarazzo, ma non negativamente, di quell’imbarazzo che si prova nel guardare una coppia in un momento che avrebbe dovuto essere destinato solo a loro due, senza spettatori.

Henrik si avvicinò impercettibilmente, poi guardò le sue mani e rivolse il suo sguardo di lato. Tarjei seguì il suo sguardo ed incontrò gli occhi di Julie: brillavano come un anno prima, durante la sua audizione. La donna annuì e l’attimo dopo un tocco leggero gli sfiorò la mano, facendolo rabbrividire e abbassare lo sguardo: le lunghe dita di Henrik gli sfioravano il palmo della mano, chiedendo il permesso di stringerla del tutto. Tarjei sorrise e fece intrecciare le loro dita, per poi sollevare il viso ed incontrare il sorriso di Henrik, tanto grande che i suoi occhi a malapena riuscivano a restare aperti, e gli si riscaldò il cuore.


	3. Click, the last puzzle’s piece falls in its place

Click, the last puzzle’s piece falls in its place

  


Aveva passato le ultime due ore camminando per casa, passandosi convulsamente la mano fra i capelli e inciampando di continuo negli scatoloni che si trovavano ancora in mezzo al corridoio, nonostante abitasse in quell’appartamento da quasi un mese ormai e si ripetesse ogni giorno che il giorno successivo avrebbe finalmente concluso il trasloco.

Dopo essere quasi rotto l’osso del collo lo spigolo del comodino per la terza volta, Henrik decise che poteva bastare. Aveva bisogno di rilassarsi velocemente, e conosceva due modi per farlo: il primo necessitava di un’altra persona, e nonostante ciò che pensasse la maggior parte della gente non aveva una ragazza (o un ragazzo) fra le lenzuola ogni volta che aveva voglia di sciogliere i nervi, e il secondo …

Aprì il cassetto del comodino malefico e tirò fuori una delle canne già rollate che nascondeva quando sua madre veniva a fare visita, poi si distese sul letto ancora disfatto e l’accese, lasciando che il fumo gli riempisse i polmoni e gli svuotasse la mente almeno per un po’.

Era nervoso e l’ansia lo stava logorando dall’interno, il perché però non riusciva ben ad afferrarlo, soprattutto adesso che la sua mente era quantomeno annebbiata. L’audizione era andata alla grande: Julie gli aveva fatto provare un paio di scene scritte appositamente per l’audizione, e fortunatamente non l’avevano interrotto nel bel mezzo di un monologo come il solito cliché del barista che sogna Hollywood e viene scartato anche per i ruoli più patetici, nonostante dovesse ammettere che le circostanze erano molto simili. Inoltre, le produttrici erano comprensive e brillanti, il cast era formato da ragazzi simpatici e rilassati, gente con cui ci avrebbe messo poco ad andare d’accordo. 

E poi, ovviamente, c’era Tarjei. Aveva guardato le prime due stagioni di Skam, e quando il giorno prima quell’uragano dai riccioli biondi lo aveva letteralmente travolto era già abbastanza sicuro di averlo riconosciuto, ma solo quando lo aveva rivisto quella mattina i suoi dubbi erano stati chiariti. 

Tarjei sembrava un angelo, a tratti più piccolo della sua età e altri molto più grande, il viso innocente che pareva comunque avere qualcosa di malizioso a celarsi dietro gli occhi verdi e quel benedettissimo labbro superiore: Henrik avrebbe voluto stringerlo fra le braccia e proteggerlo dal mondo intero, baciare quel labbro fino a scordarsi di aver bisogno di respirare. Poi, si era ricordato che non è normale avere certi pensieri su qualcuno appena incontrato, e per placare il bisogno di toccare aveva chiesto e ottenuto il permesso di tenergli la mano, fino a quando avevano fatto tornare Tarjei a sedere, lasciandogli la mano più fredda e più vuota di come l’aveva trovata.

Era come se … come se un legame astratto lo collegasse a quell’angelo, come se qualcuno lo spingesse inesorabilmente verso di lui, e quando le loro mani si erano toccate … _click_ , come un ingranaggio che viene montato esattamente al suo posto e con un suono secco e deciso mette in moto l’intera macchina. Ecco! Ecco perché era nervoso e ansioso e si stava letteralmente cagando in mano: l’idea di non poter rivedere ancora quel ragazzo lo terrorizzava tanto da mandare tutto il suo organismo in crisi.

Henrik rise di quanto quei pensieri fossero ridicoli e deliranti e si stropicciò gli occhi, spegnendo la canna ormai finita nel posacenere sul comodino. Era solo ansioso di ricevere un lavoro decente e che gli piacesse realmente per poter dimostrare a sua madre che poteva benissimo cavarsela da solo, ecco tutto.

Stava ancora fissando il soffitto quando il suo telefono squillò, e improvvisamente la tensione lo assalì di nuovo e il cuore iniziò a battere tanto forte e veloce che aveva paura che fra qualche secondo avrebbe dovuto raccoglierlo dal pavimento. Si mise seduto e iniziò a cercare freneticamente il cellulare sotto le lenzuola, imprecando un paio di volte e facendo un breve sospiro di sollievo prima di rispondere dopo averlo trovato sotto il letto.

“Pronto?”

“Henrik Holm?”

“Sì?”

“Sono Mari Magnus, web editor e co-produttrice di Skam, lieta di comunicarti che sei stato scelto per il ruolo di Even.”

-

Il ristorante era particolarmente affollato, inusuale alle tre del pomeriggio, anche per un sabato. 

Varcando la porta, Henrik venne accolto dai camerieri e ricambiò i saluti con più entusiasmo del solito, guadagnandosi qualche sorriso in più e delle pacche sulla spalla. Sfilatosi il cappotto, esaminò il locale con gli occhi, per poi sorridere alla vista di suo fratello Mathias, appollaiato su una poltrona in un angolo della stanza con un libro di scienze in grembo e l’espressione più annoiata del secolo, che si trasformò in un enorme sorriso quando incontrò gli occhi di Henrik attraverso la stanza.

Il ragazzo aggirò il grande tavolo colmo di gente, alla quale augurò un buon pranzo sentendo quasi di star camminando sulle nuvole, e riuscì finalmente a raggiungere Mathias, che quasi gli saltò addosso, la verifica del giorno dopo velocemente dimenticata.

“Fratello, salvami!”

Il maggiore rise, ricambiando la stretta e posandogli un bacio fra i capelli biondi.

“Dai compiti di scienze?”

“Dall’istinto suicida.”

“Esagerato come sempre.”

Henrik sciolse l’abbraccio, gli scompigliò i capelli ridendo alle sue proteste e si mise comodo sulla poltrona accanto a quella di Mathias, che aveva ripreso la sua precedente posizione. Meno il libr0, ovviamente.

Il più piccolo lo guardò per qualche secondo, prima di alzare le sopracciglia in una muta domanda: ‘allora?’. Henrik ricambiò con il medesimo gesto e poi si sciolse in uno dei suoi sorrisi che gli impedivano di tenere gli occhi aperti e lo sguardo di suo fratello si illuminò. Henrik poté notare il chiaro sforzo che stava facendo per non mettersi ad urlare di fronte ai clienti di sua madre.

“Mio fratello è un fottutissimo attore!”

“Linguaggio!”

“Oh ma va a quel paese tu e il linguaggio! Ti hanno preso nella serie tv più famosa del paese e tutto ciò che sai dire è ‘linguaggio’?”

Henrik scoppiò a ridere al tentativo di suo fratello di imitare la sua voce, troppo profonda per la sua acuta da quattordicenne, ma smise quando i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di sua madre, che si avvicinava a loro distribuendo sorrisi caldi come biscotti appena sfornati. 

“Quindi mio figlio è un ‘fottutissimo attore’?”

Mathias ricevette uno scappellotto ed Henrik dovette mordersi il labbro per non scoppiargli a ridere in faccia.

“Eh.”

Siv aggrottò le sopracciglia e nella mente si schiaffeggiò da solo, urlando al suo cervello di tornare velocemente a funzionare. Pensandoci, fumarsi una canna prima di andare al ristorante di sua madre non era stata proprio l’idea migliore della settimana. Guardò suo fratello in cerca di sostegno, ma tutto ciò che ottenne fu un alzata di spalle e uno sguardo divertito, prima di essere travolto dall’abbraccio di sua madre.

Più confuso che mai si alzò in piedi per evitarle un posizione scomoda e ricambiò l’abbraccio ancora titubante, per poi sciogliersi del tutto alle parole che sua madre sussurrò contro il suo petto.

“ _Sono così fiera di te_.”

La strinse tanto forte da avere paura di spezzarla a metà e rise con lei quando la sollevò da terra. Quando allentò la presa per riuscire a guardarla in viso, si accorse che avevano entrambi gli occhi lucidi. Siv gli accarezzò i capelli, l’espressione più dolce e orgogliosa che gli avesse mai visto fare a illuminarle il viso stanco per il troppo lavoro. La sua mamma non era mai stata tanto bella.

“Ti voglio bene tesoro, così tanto bene.”

“Anche io mamma.”

Passarono la successiva mezz’ora attorno ad una tazza di tè, Henrik che raccontava per filo e per segno l’audizione alle due persone più importanti della sua vita, venendo interrotto di tanto in tanto dalle risate di Mathias e i commenti di sua madre. Raccontò tutto, tranne della sensazione di calore che gli aveva riempito lo stomaco. Alla fine, abbracciò entrambi e recuperò il cappotto, dicendo che aveva ancora una cosa da fare.

“Dove stai andando?”

“A licenziarmi.”

-

Gli mancava un pezzo. 

Lo sentiva esattamente al centro dello sterno, come se avesse appena perso il pezzo di un puzzle che era completo. Anzi, come se si fosse appena accorto che al suo puzzle apparentemente completo era sempre mancato un pezzo.

“Tarjei?”

La voce di Marlon lo tirò brutalmente fuori dal limbo di pensieri in cui si era momentaneamente rinchiuso, alla ricerca di ciò che gli aveva fatto rendere conto del vuoto al centro del suo petto. In realtà, più che aver perso qualcosa, Tarjei pensava che il vuoto si era formato per far spazio a qualcosa di nuovo, e adesso era lì e aspettava che quel qualcosa tornasse per colmarlo nuovamente. 

Doveva avere uno sguardo davvero allarmante, perché le chiacchiere attorno al tavolo andarono man mano affievolendosi fino a quando tutti gli occhi furono puntati su di lui, tutti, chi più chi meno, preoccupati e curiosi.

“Tarjei?”

“Oh, ehm … sì?”

“Che hai amico?”

“Io … sono stanco, sì, non ho dormito molto stanotte.”

David non sembrò molto convinto della risposta del suo amico, ma fortunatamente Iman distolse l’attenzione da lui. Almeno così pensò per una frazione di secondo, prima di ucciderla mentalmente in almeno dieci modi diversi.

“Carino quell’Henrik, eh?”

Tarjei la fulminò con gli occhi ma lei ricambiò con un ghigno eloquente, e il ragazzo vacillò.

“Carino? Quel ragazzo è praticamente un modello di ventun’anni, persino bello è riduttivo.”

Tutti annuirono alle parole di Josephine, e Tarjei si morse l’interno della guancia per impedire a sé stesso di vomitare tutte le parole che gli erano venute in mente quando aveva visto il ragazzo quella mattina; in confronto a quelle, qualsiasi cosa sarebbe stata riduttiva.

“Sono l’unico che avrebbe voluto scomparire quando Julie ha fatto avvicinare Tarjei?”

Il diretto interessato guardò Sasha con un sopracciglio alzato mentre gli altri si esprimevano in versi di approvazione. Il ragazzo di colore fece spallucce.

“Scusami amico, ma mi sembrava di essere … non so, nel bel mezzo di un momento privato, tipo quando vedi una coppia baciarsi sul tram.”

“Esatto, la chimica fra voi era qualcosa di assurdo, e quando vi siete toccati è stato …”

Ulrikke si guardò in torno, alla ricerca di qualcuno le suggerisse la parola giusta, e improvvisamente David schioccò le dita.

“ _Click_! L’ultimo pezzo del puzzle che va al suo posto.”

_ L’ultimo pezzo del puzzle che va a suo posto _ . 

Tarjei, che non aveva fatto altro che arrossire sempre di più, spalancò gli occhi e tutto l’ossigeno contenuto nei suoi polmoni sembrò abbandonarlo, come se avesse appena ricevuto un pugno nello stomaco. _L’ultimo pezzo del puzzle che va a suo posto_. 

Tuttavia, nessuno sembrò accorgersi di lui, tutti troppo impegnati a sussurrare eccitati alla vista di qualcuno che era appena entrato nel bar. Lisa gli picchiettò sul braccio e riprese fiato, solo per perderlo l’attimo stesso in cui si voltò.

Henrik, cappotto ancora addosso e sorriso disarmante, stava parlando con la ragazza al bancone. Lei prima spalancò la bocca, poi sorrise e gli fece segno di raggiungerla dall’altra parte, dove gli buttò le braccia al collo in un abbraccio, e Tarjei ignorò il motivo del senso di fastidio che provava all’altezza dello stomaco. Quando la ragazza si decise (finalmente) a mollarlo, un uomo che riconobbe come il proprietario emerse dalla cucina, scambiò un paio di parole con Henrik e alla fine sorrise, gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e tornò sul retro.

“Non ci ha visto, sta per andarsene.”

Marlon alzò un braccio per farsi notare da Henrik, che si fermò a metà strada verso la porta e si aprì in un enorme sorriso nel vederli tutti insieme. Il ragazzo si spogliò del cappotto e Tarjei riprovò la stessa eccitazione mista ad ansia di quella mattina mentre lo vedeva avvicinarsi sempre di più.

“Ehi!”

“Ehi, che ci fai qui?”

“Mi sono appena licenziato.”

Il ragazzo rise alle loro espressioni perplesse e prese una sedia libera dal tavolo affianco, sistemandosi esattamente accanto a Tarjei. Il ragazzo deglutì, ma si rilassò completamente quando Henrik cercò il suo sguardo e gli sorrise, come per salutarlo privatamente. Gli parve e gli piacque pensare che quel sorriso fosse diverso da quello che aveva offerto agli altri. 

“Sei un uomo libero, quindi.”

“Nah, credo di essere bloccato con voi per un bel po’ di tempo da adesso in poi.”

Quando le parole furono totalmente comprese da tutti, il tavolo esplose in versi di gioia, complimenti e pacche sulle spalle, e le ragazze riuscirono anche a togliersi lo sfizio di abbracciarlo, anche sa da adesso in poi avrebbero avuto moltissimo tempo per includerlo nella loro “grande famiglia arcobaleno”, come Carl l’aveva rinominata.

Tarjei rilasciò del fiato che non sapeva di star trattenendo, e lo abbracciò per ultimo, nonostante fosse quello seduto più vicino, annegando nel suo profumo e respirandolo a pieni polmoni.

Click, l’ultimo pezzo del puzzle che va al suo posto.


	4. I've been thinkin' 'bout you

I’ve been thinkin bout you

Tarjei era pubblicamente conosciuto come la persona meno socievole in qualsiasi cerchia di amici si trovasse, e a ciò seguiva il suo inevitabile odio per i social network. Eppure, non aveva fatto altro, per un’intera settimana, che passare ogni momento libero della sua giornata su Instagram, pregando che Mari non venisse a sapere che stava abusando del profilo di Isak. In sua difesa, non avrebbe potuto farne a meno nemmeno anche se avesse voluto, e non voleva: faceva sembrare il vuoto meno grande, anche se una foto sullo schermo di un cellulare non avrebbe mai retto il confronto con averlo lì accanto a sé.

Inutile dire che era una cosa tanto inusuale da parte sua che David se ne accorse. Sette giorni dopo, ma se ne accorse.

“Esattamente, cosa stai facendo?”

Tarjei quasi non lanciò il cellulare in aria per lo spavento e dovette coprirsi la bocca per non urlargli contro nel bel mezzo della lezione di storia.

“Cazzo David, potresti evitare di farmi morire prematuramente di attacco cardiaco alitandomi nell’orecchio?”

“Calma i bollenti spiriti e dimmi che hai, la gente inizia a pensare che tu sia strano.”

“ _Tu_ dici a _me_ che sono strano.”

“Taglia corto e dimmi che succede.”

Tarjei sbuffò e si allontanò da lui, nascondendo il telefono dalla sua vista. David lo guardò di sbieco e cercò di afferrarlo, venendo allontanato con uno schiaffo sulla mano. 

Cinque minuti dopo erano fuori dall’aula, puniti per aver disturbato la lezione. Seduti a terra con la schiena contro il muro e un broncio su entrambi i loro visi, sembravano due bambini a cui era appena stata negata la merenda. Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, Tarjei sbuffò e posò malamente il cellulare in mano a David: se c’era una cosa che aveva imparato da Skam, e che il modo migliore per risolvere i problemi è parlarne; e poi questo non era nemmeno un problema … non ancora, perlomeno. L’amico lo guardò a bocca aperta.

“Non potevi farlo _prima_ che ci cacciassero dalla classe?”

“Sta zitto, e giuro che se mi prendi in giro ti faccio il culo.”

David alzò le mani in segno di resa e poi rivolse lo sguardo allo schermo, un sorrisetto gli incurvò le labbra e infine guardò nuovamente Tarjei, che aveva passato quei pochi secondi a torturarsi l’interno della guancia.

“Sorridi così perché stai per dirmi che sono patetico, non è vero?”

“Sorrido così perché sei un idiota. Perché avrei dovuto prenderti in giro?”

Tarjei si strinse nelle spalle, evitando il contatto visivo per non arrossire del tutto.

“Perché sembro una stupida ragazzina che stalkera la sua cotta segreta suppongo.”

David lo guardò, serio come non mai.

“Giuro che se ti vergogni ancora di essere gay ti picchio sul serio.”

“Non è per quello.”

“E per cosa allora?”

Tarjei sbuffò e rivolse il viso dalla parte opposta. David alzò gli occhi al cielo e, intuendo che non avrebbe ricevuto alcuna risposta, parlò di nuovo.

“Ascolta, te l’hanno già detto i ragazzi la settimana scorsa in quel bar, e te lo ripeterò all’infinito se servirà a farti smettere di comportarti come un complessato del cacchio: si vede che non è normale. Cioè, che è una cosa speciale. Okay che vi siete visti sì e no due volte ma, primo, questo ragazzo potrebbe far diventare i ragazzi etero gay e le ragazze gay etero, e non mi guardare così, sai che faccio schifo con le parole.”

Tarjei accennò una risata e si passò una mano sul viso.

“Ciò che sto cercando di dire è: se ti sei preso una cotta per lui è normale, probabilmente Josephine e Lisa ti hanno persino battuto sul tempo, ma ciò che vi unisce è diverso da tutto il resto, e se mi propini la storiella del ‘prendersi una cotta per una persona appena conosciuta è da ragazzine’ ti faccio stare zitto con la forza. Ora, prendi sto telefono e mandagli un messaggio, usa la scusa del conoscersi meglio prima di limonare di fronte a milioni di persone o quello che ti pare, con Ulrikke ha funzionato.”

Tarjei scoppiò a ridere e gli diede una spallata, riprendendo in mano il cellulare.

“Smetti di portare quella ragazza nei fast food e portala a cena fuori. E comunque non ho una cotta per lui.”

“Sì, vado in bagno a sbattere la testa contro il lavandino eh.”

David si allontanò con un espressione esasperata in volto e Tarjei gli fece il dito medio, per poi guardare l’immagine sullo schermo, fissando come aveva fatto per tutta la settimana il sorriso di Henrik e i suoi occhi che sembravano contenere intere galassie, e decise di ascoltare il consiglio di qualcun altro, una volta tanto.

Aveva appena aperto la chat, ancora tremendamente immacolata, che immediatamente la nuvoletta con i tre puntini apparve sullo schermo e Tarjei sentì il battito cardiaco aumentare improvvisamente. Chiuse tutto e quasi lo lanciò mezzo metro più in là (alla fine della giornata avrebbe avuto bisogno di un telefono nuovo), respirò a fondo, non riuscendo però a frenare l’eccitazione di sapere cosa Henrik gli avrebbe scritto. Sicuramente roba tipo ‘scusa, le riprese iniziano fra due settimane giusto?’, oppure … qualcos’altro, nulla che avesse direttamente a che fare con lui sicuramente.

Pochi attimi dopo, una notifica illuminò lo schermo.

**_ Henrik _ **

_ Ehi, hai da fare questo pomeriggio? _

Tarjei spalancò gli occhi e rimase a fissare quelle parole come imbambolato, prima di alzarsi velocemente e quasi correre al bagno dei ragazzi.

“David?”

“Terza porta.”

Si avvicinò alla porta e bussò, nonostante l’amico gli avesse già risposto.

“Esci da qui subito!”

“Che è successo?”

“Mi ha scritto!”

“Nel senso che ti ha risposto?”

“Nel senso che mi ha scritto lui per primo!”

“Oddio.”

Il rumore dello sciacquone e David spalancò la porta, i pantaloni ancora mezzi sbottonati, e Tarjei gli piazzò il telefono sotto al naso. Il ragazzo lesse velocemente e lo guardò con un sorriso da orecchio a orecchio.

“Che devo fare?”

“Rispondigli che sei libero idiota!”

Tarjei si passò velocemente una mano fra i capelli e, preso coraggio, aprì la chat.

**_ Henrik _ **

_ Ehi, hai da fare questo pomeriggio? _

_ Ehi _

_ Sono libero … come mai? _

“I tre puntini sono un tocco di classe.”

Tarjei alzò gli occhi al cielo e diede una spinta a David, che intanto aveva finito di rivestirsi e guardava lo schermo da sopra alla sua spalla. Tarjei lo cacciò malamente e rivolse gli occhi al cellulare, non potendo fare a meno di sorridere al messaggio seguente.

__

_ Volevo essere certo di accaparrarmi per primo la tua compagnia _

_ Interessante _

_ Per fare cosa esattamente? _

_ Conoscerci meglio ;-) _

Tarjei sentì le guance bruciare e nascose un sorrisetto dietro il cellulare, mentre una sensazione confusa ma incredibilmente piacevole gli solleticava l’ombelico.

“Fammi leggere!”

“Col cacchio.”

Il ragazzo uscì dal bagno, seguito da un David contrariato ma evidentemente divertito dall’imbarazzo dell’amico, e rispose.

_ Si può fare :-) _

_ Perfetto _

__

Sorrise nel ricevere un indirizzo, probabilmente dell’appartamento di Henrik. Perfetto.

-

Marlon e Sasha li aspettavano all’uscita da scuola come sempre, ma quel giorno non erano soli.

Tarjei non poté fare a meno di storcere il naso alla vista della biondina del bar, la sensazione di fastidio provata la settimana precedente che si ripresentava impertinente, e si costrinse a rivolgerle un sorriso convincente che finse piuttosto facilmente. Quello, pensò, era un vantaggio dell’essere un bravo attore.

Salutò i suoi due amici con una pacca sulla spalla e lasciò che David parlasse per primo.

“Vedo che abbiamo compagnia.”

“David e Tarjei, Lea. Viene nella nostra scuola.”

Si scambiarono una stretta di mano e Tarjei parlò per la prima volta.

“Lavori con Henrik, giusto?”

“Lavoravo, sì. Si è licenziato perché non sarebbe riuscito a fare entrambe le cose allo stesso tempo.”

Il ragazzo annuì e lasciò che la conversazione continuasse senza di lui, troppo impegnato a rileggere per l’ennesima volta i messaggi che aveva scambiato un paio d’ore prima con Henrik. Dio, si stava comportando sul serio come una ragazzina.

“Andiamo Tarjei?”

“Eh?”

“Andiamo a pranzare, vieni o no?”

“In realtà il nostro Tarjei qui deve-

Pestò il piede a David prima che riuscisse ad aggiungere altro, guadagnandosi degli sguardi fra il sorpreso e il divertito.

“Ho da fare, già. Voi iniziate ad andare, David vi raggiunge fra un minuto.”

Sorrise il più innocentemente possibile e li salutò con la mano fino a quando non lasciarono il cortile, poi si voltò verso il suo migliore amico.

“ _Un po’ meno_.”

“Come te lo devo dire che ce ne siamo accorti tutti?”

“Non vi siete accorti di un bel niente.”

David stava per controbattere, quando la sua espressione si trasformò da irritata a divertita e un attimo dopo un paio di mani si posarono sui suoi occhi. Tarjei aggrottò le sopracciglia e coprì le mani con le proprie: erano più grandi delle sue, magre e dalle dita affusolate, ma ugualmente morbide e calde. Sorrise.

“Henrik.”

Il ragazzo alle sue spalle rise e spostò le mani sulle sue spalle, facendolo gentilmente voltare verso di sé, e a Tarjei sembrò che tutto fosse più luminoso.

“Credevo di dover venire io da te.”

“Sì, ma sono sveglio da quando ti ho mandato il messaggio e-

“Hai dormito fino all’una di pomeriggio?”

Henrik rise alla sua espressione sconvolta e gli sfiorò la guancia con un dito, tanto leggero che poteva essere scambiato per il battito d’ali di una farfalla.

“Quando avrai finito la scuola lo farai anche tu.”

“Non parlarmi come se avessi cinque anni solo perché tu sei vecchio.”

Il ragazzo finse una faccia sconvolta e Tarjei alzò gli occhi al cielo con un sorrisetto.

“Dicevi?”

“Dicevo, mi sono appena svegliato, avevo voglia di fare due passi e abito qui vicino.”

Concluse con una scrollata di spalle e un sorriso, poi guardò oltre di lui aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“E David?”

Tarjei si accorse solo in quel momento che fino ad un momento prima stava parlando con il suo amico, ma voltandosi e non trovandolo fece spallucce. Aveva altro a cui pensare in quel momento.

“Era in ritardo per andare da qualche parte.”

“Okay, andiamo?”

Nel camminare accanto ad Henrik, ascoltandolo parlare e osservando il modo in cui il sole creava delle ombre fra i suoi capelli e sul suo viso, decise deliberatamente di ignorare un certo messaggio.

**_ David _ **

_ Ti perdono solo per sostenere alla causa, sappilo. _

-

L’appartamento di Henrik era luminoso, silenzioso e tremendamente disordinato: alcuni scatoloni erano malamente impilati in un angolo della camera da letto, il lavandino della cucina era pieno di piatti puliti a metà, e passando davanti alla porta socchiusa del bagno si poteva scorgere una pila di panni sporchi ai piedi della doccia. Ma era un appartamento a tutti gli effetti, a tratti persino troppo grande per una persona sola, e urlava indipendenza da tutti i pori. Sì, gli piaceva eccome.

“Da quant’è che vivi da solo?”

“Poco più di un mese.”

Tarjei guardò Henrik sfilare un cd dalla pila sulla libreria e poco dopo la voce di Frank Ocean riempiva l’aria.

“Come mai?”

“Come mai vivo da solo?”

Tarjei annuì ed Henrik lo guardò inclinando la testa di lato, come se stesse riflettendo se parlargliene o meno. Alla fine, sorrise e indicò il letto con un cenno del capo per poi sedersi su di esso appoggiando la schiena alla testiera. Tarjei si sedette di fronte a lui a gambe incrociate.

“E’ per mia madre,” esitò per un momento e Tarjei annuì, incitandolo silenziosamente a continuare, “crede che io sia ancora un bambino, volevo dimostrarle che non lo sono più.”

“E tuo padre?”

“Mio padre vive in Svizzera, qui siamo solo io, mia madre e mio fratell0 minore Mathias.”

Annuì, evitando di chiedere scusa per colpe che non gli appartenevano come faceva la maggior parte delle persone e decise semplicemente di cambiare discorso, sorridendo nel leggere la gratitudine negli occhi del ragazzo di fronte a sé. 

“Lo stipendio del Brenneriet era abbastanza per mantenerti?”

“A malapena, ma il proprietario è un vecchio amico di mia madre, lamentarmi dello stipendio non sarebbe stato molto carino, e nemmeno andarmene senza una spiegazione.”

“E la ragazza al bancone era troppo carina, mh?”

Si morse il labbro inferiore, maledicendosi per aver pensato ad alta voce, ma Henrik sorrise.

“Lea è carina, non c’è che dire, ma non è di lei che voglio sentir parlare adesso.”

Tarjei accennò una risata per camuffare l’imbarazzo e poi fece spallucce.

“Cosa vuoi sapere?”

“Tutto.”

E Tarjei gli raccontò tutto: della malattia che aveva portato via suo padre, di Skam, dell’amore per la recitazione, dei suoi amici, di sua madre. Henrik ascoltò in silenzio, sorridendo di tanto in tanto e guardandolo come se fosse stato un’opera d’arte particolarmente complicata e l’unica cosa che gli importasse in quel momento fosse riuscire a decifrarla. Quando ebbe finito, Frank cantava White ed Henrik decise che era arrivato il momento di provare qualcosa di nuovo.

“Hai mai fumato, Tarjei?”

“Marijuana? No, mai.”

Henrik aprì il cassetto del comodino e tirò fuori un accendino ed una canna accuratamente rollata. Tarjei fremette di aspettativa, curiosità di provare qualcosa per la prima volta, e soprattutto perché Henrik si era allontanato dalla parete e si era avvicinato tanto che adesso Tarjei era praticamente seduto fra le sue lunghe gambe.

“E’ l’ultima che ho, quindi dovremo adattarci.”

Infilò la canna fra le labbra e l’accese, poi fece un lungo tiro e gli posò una mano sulla guancia, facendogli aprire la bocca accarezzandogli le labbra con il pollice. Tarjei spalancò gli occhi, ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa, Henrik si era avvicinato ancora di più e stava soffiando il fumo verso la sua bocca. Tarjei sentì un brivido scorrere lungo la spina dorsale, chiuse gli occhi e aspirò, sentendo i polmoni riempirsi. L’attimo dopo, dovette girare la testa di lato per non tossire sulla faccia di Henrik. Sentì il ragazzo ridere e sfiorargli il viso come aveva fatto nel cortile della scuola.

“Ci prenderai la mano, _baby boy_.”

Un nuovo colpo di tosse lo colpì nel sentire le ultime parole in inglese, ma non poté fare a meno di sorridere, tornando a guardarlo e cercando di ignorare le guance che gli andavano a fuoco.

“Tu sai che non sono _così_ piccolo.”

“Sì, ma non me ne importa molto.”

Risero all’affermazione del più grande e provarono ancora quello che Tarjei imparò essere uno ‘shotgun’, fino a quando la canna non fu ormai finita e loro due non riuscivano a fare altro che ridacchiare e dire la prima cosa che gli passava per la testa, che di solito portava solo ad altre risate.

Durante le due ore successive (che Tarjei ribattezzò come le migliori della sua vita fino a quel momento), ci fu un attimo in cui nessuno dei due rideva, la musica e l’aria vibravano di colori che non avevano mai visto prima, e Tarjei si sentiva fragile.

“Deve essere sempre così.”

“Mh?”

“Io devo essere a mio agio con te e tu con me, come adesso, sempre.”

Henrik ricambiò il suo sguardo: adesso era diventato serio anche lui.

“Non voglio che sia strano. Non farlo sembrare strano, okay?”

Il più grande annuì lentamente.

“Non sarà strano, fra me e te, e se lo diventasse faremo in modo che torni a non esserlo.”

Tarjei annuì e si stese accanto a lui, guardando il soffitto. Non sarebbe stato strano fra di loro, perché il suo petto non era vuoto, e si sentiva nel posto giusto al momento giusto, e Thinkin Bout You gli accarezzava le orecchie e gli cullava l’anima, già rilassata dal fumo che vedeva ancora attorno a sé e di cui i suoi vestiti erano impregnati.

Alla fine, si addormentò.

__A tornado flew around my room before you came  
Excuse the mess it made, it usually doesn't rain in  
Southern California, much like Arizona  
My eyes don't shed tears, but, boy, they bawl

__When I'm thinkin' 'bout you (Ooh, no, no, no)  
I've been thinkin' 'bout you (You know, know, know)  
**I've been thinkin' 'bout you**  
Do you think about me still? _Do ya, do ya?_


	5. My bedsheets smell like you

My bedsheets smell like you

Guardare Tarjei dormire era come avere a disposizione il tesoro più prezioso del mondo e avere paura di toccarlo, di rovinarlo, di romperlo.

I suoi capelli sparsi sul cuscino come fili d’oro che brillano anche al buio, le ombre sulle sue guance create dalle lunghe ciglia come petali di un fiore di cristallo, i nei sulla pelle bianca come indicazioni su cui posare i baci più delicati. Durante il sonno il suo corpo si era raggomitolato su se stesso, facendolo sembrare piccolo e fragile, esattamente come lo vedeva Henrik: sin dal primo momento non aveva fatto altro che desiderare di poterlo proteggere, ma adesso aveva paura che anche lui gli avrebbe fatto del male, e non avrebbe potuto sopportarlo.

Rimase a guardarlo fino a quando il sole non fu scomparso dietro i palazzi di Oslo, trattenendo il respiro ad ogni suo sospiro e sorridendo ad ogni piccola smorfia, quasi tremando nel scostargli i capelli dalla fronte ed evitando di toccarlo in qualsiasi altro modo, non sapendo se ne aveva il permesso o meno. Molto dopo che la luce del sole aveva abbandonato la stanza e l’erba aveva smesso di fare effetto, lasciando spazio alla fame chimica che ne conseguiva, si era alzato il più lentamente possibile per evitare di svegliarlo, gli aveva posato una coperta addosso ed era uscito dalla camera chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. 

Il frigo era vuoto e il suo stomaco si esibì in un gemito di protesta. Quando avrebbe imparato a fare la spesa prima di ritrovarsi senza cibo? Afferrò il telefono per ordinare del cibo da asporto, ma il sangue gli si rigelò nelle vene.

**_ Chiamate perse (5) da Mamma _ **

Pregò che a rispondergli fosse la segreteria telefonica.

“ _Henrik_!”

Ovviamente.

“Ma-

“Si può sapere che fine avevi fatto?!”

“Lasciami spiega-

“Dovevi essere a casa due ore fa!”

Cazzo, il compleanno di suo zio. Lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio del microonde: le 22.

“Spero che tu abbia una spiegazione valida!”

Henrik si passò una mano fra i capelli e sul viso, guardandosi attorno come se la risposta fosse scritta sui muri. ‘Mi sono fatto con il mio nuovo partner e sono rimasto tre ore a guardarlo dormire come un maniaco’? _Assolutamente no_.

“Io … ehm … mi sono addormentato?”

La linea rimase mortalmente silenziosa per qualche secondo, dandogli il tempo di allontanare il telefono dall’orecchio in tempo per non rompersi un timpano a causa delle urla di sua madre. La sfuriata durò un paio di minuti, durante il quale Henrik fissava il telefono poggiato a debita distanza sul tavolo, camuffando le risate coprendosi la bocca con una mano. Alla fine, le urla cessarono e ancora titubante riavvicinò il cellulare all’orecchio.

“Mamma?”

“Non hai ascoltato nulla, non è così?”

_ Merda _ . 

“Risposta sincera o risposta accomodante?”

Il sospiro di sua madre gli fece intendere che aveva ufficialmente finito, e che magari l’ironia era anche riuscita ad addolcire la pillola.

“Ho detto a tuo zio che avevi la febbre, domani chiamalo e chiedigli scusa. Intesi?”

“Sì, mamma.”

“Bene. Ora mi dici il vero motivo o devo tirarti fuori le parole di bocca?”

“… come hai fatto?”

“Conosco i miei polli.”

Questa volta si lasciò scappare un risata, valutando ciò che sarebbe stato meglio dirle e cosa no.

“Ho invitato Tarjei a cena.”

Silenzio.

“Mamma smettila, percepisco il tuo sorrisetto sornione da qui. Volevo conoscerlo meglio prima di iniziare le riprese, non è come pensi.”

“Io non penso niente.”

“Tu pensi anche troppo.”

“Portalo al ristorante uno di questi giorni, così mangerà qualcosa di meglio di una pizza surgelata.”

“Non abbiamo mangiato una pizza surgelata, io so cucinare benissimo.”

“Venite di mercoledì, c’è meno gente. Ciao tesoro, e ricordati di fare la spesa!”

Prima che avesse il tempo di dirle che era un po’ tardi per quello ormai, sua madre aveva chiuso la chiamata. Alzò gli occhi al cielo, pronto a mandare un messaggio di scuse a suo zio, quando sentì il rumore di una porta che si apriva, e pochi attimi dopo Tarjei apparve sulla soglia della cucina, capelli arruffati e una mano a stropicciarsi un occhio. 

“Buongiorno.”

“Buonasera semmai.”

Tarjei gli rispose con un’alzata di spalle e gli si avvicinò con passo incerto fino a posare la fronte contro la sua spalla. Henrik sorrise: dopo ciò che si erano detti quello stesso pomeriggio, la fiducia che avevano dimostrato l’uno nei confronti dell’altro, sapeva che avevano raggiunto il passo successivo e un livello totalmente nuovo di confidenza, e non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi più rilassato e anche compiaciuto, ora che poteva essere sé stesso appieno con Tarjei.

“Sto morendo di fame.”

“Effetti collaterali, _baby boy_.”

Tarjei alzò il viso e gli sorrise, le guance che si tingevano di un rosso adorabile, per poi posare il mento sulla sua spalla e rivolgere lo sguardo al telefono su cui aveva già iniziato a cercare una pizzeria che facesse consegne a domicilio a quell’ora della sera.

“Pizza?”

“Sì, ti prego.”

-

Doveva essere la pizza più buona che avessero mai mangiato, o forse erano semplicemente troppo affamati. In ogni caso, i cartoni furono presto puliti fino all’ultima briciola, un film su Netflix fatto partire e con un po’ di fortuna riuscirono anche a trovare una vaschetta di gelato nel refrigeratore.

Henrik distolse lo sguardo dallo schermo per posarlo su Tarjei e incontrare i suoi occhi che già lo osservavano. Il ragazzo arrossì ed abbassò il viso: era almeno la terza volta che lo beccava da quando era iniziato il film e avevano abbandonato la vaschetta semivuota sul tavolino di fronte al divano. Henrik sorrise, sentendo l’ormai familiare sensazione di calore fargli venire la pelle d’oca, e gli sollevò il viso con una mano, pulendogli l’angolo delle labbra sporco di gelato al pistacchio e facendolo sorridere.

“Mia madre vuole che ti porti a cena al ristorante mercoledì.”

“Uh?”

Henrik annuì, abbassando il volume della tv ormai dimenticata.

“Credo che voglia sottoporti ad un interrogatorio e rimpinzarti di cibo. Ha questa malsana idea che io non sappia cucinare.”

“Per quanto ne so potrebbe avere ragione.”

“Si può sapere da che parte stai?”

“Da quella di chi cucina del cibo apposta per me e non ordina da asporto.”

“Non mi sembrava ti stessi lamentando mentre leccavi le briciole, e poi ti ho dato il gelato.”

Privo di argomentazioni, Tarjei alzò gli occhi al cielo e gli diede una spinta, facendolo ridere. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma la richiuse subito dopo, mordendosi l’interno della guancia. Henrik corrugò le sopracciglia e gli sfiorò una guancia per invitarlo a parlare. 

“Sarebbe strano se … venisse anche mia madre?”

Henrik sorrise, già immaginando quanto esilarante si sarebbe rivelata la serata nel mettere due mamme una accanto all’altra, e stava per rispondere che no, non c’era nessun problema, quando Tarjei riprese a parlare.

“L’ho sentita prima, quando mi sono svegliato c’era qualcosa come un migliaio di chiamate perse, e quando le ho detto dov’ero e perché non ero tornato a casa ha immediatamente smesso di urlarmi contro” sorrise al pensiero, tornando a guardarlo, “credo che ti adori senza averti mai nemmeno incontrato. Fatto sta che voleva che ti invitassi a cena-

“-mercoledì.”

Tarjei annuì e si sorrisero.

“Non è affatto strano, Tarjei. Anzi, penso che preoccuparsi di conoscere i colleghi di suo figlio faccia di lei una madre fantastica. Se poi suo figlio è ancora un bambino …”

Henrik rise, schivando il cuscino che Tarjei aveva puntato direttamente contro il suo viso.

Più tardi quella notte, dopo che ebbero deciso di comune accordo che nessuno dei due avrebbe dormito sul divano (“Ti ho detto che tu sei l’ospite, non posso farti dormire sul divano.” “E io ti ho detto che sei troppo alto per dormirci, non ci stai nemmeno raggomitolato là sopra.”) e il respiro di Tarjei si era fatto pesante, Henrik si addormentò con il sorriso al pensiero che le lenzuola non avrebbero avuto solo il suo odore.

Nei giorni successivi pensò che non aveva mai dormito così bene, quando il calore di Tarjei accanto a lui mancava, ma il fantasma del suo profumo impregnava l’intera stanza.

-

Il sorriso che sua madre aveva indossato insieme al suo vestito preferito quella sera lo inquietava.

“Mamma.”

Martha distolse brevemente gli occhi dalla strada e gli lanciò uno sguardo curioso.

“Promettimi che non mi metterai in imbarazzo.”

“Ti ho mai messo in imbarazzo?”

“Mamma.”

“Tarjei.”

Il ragazzo sbuffò, appoggiando la fronte contro il vetro freddo del finestrino: non era nervoso, o ansioso, alla fine non sarebbe potuto accadere nulla di tragico, ma il solo pensiero che sua madre potesse sfoderare le sue storie peggiori di quando era bambino e si rifiutava di tagliarsi i capelli lo faceva rabbrividire.

“Non devi essere preoccupato.”

“Non sono preoccupato.”

“Beneamata testardaggine.”

Si lasciò scappare una risata e si riaggiustò sul sedile.

“L’ho presa da papà.”

“Oh sì, io non c’entro assolutamente nulla, né con quello né con i capelli biondi e gli occhi verdi.”

“No, ma è tuo tutto ciò che ho di buono.”

Sorrise quando sua madre lo guardò dolcemente e gli accarezzò il viso, e seppe che non lo avrebbe messo in imbarazzo, che non avrebbe mai permesso che il suo bambino si sentisse a disagio.

Dieci minuti dopo, entrarono nell’Ett Bord: entrare nel ristorante dava la stessa sensazione di tornare a casa dopo una giornata di lavoro estenuante e trovare la cena già pronta e qualcuno con cui parlare. Il grande tavolo era vuoto, ad eccezione di una coppia di giovani che si tenevano la mano sopra la tovaglia e un gruppo di quattro persone che chiacchieravano amabilmente fra loro, e in pochi secondi i camerieri li sorrisero e li indicarono dove appendere i cappotti. Mentre era di spalle sentì sua madre chiamare il suo nome con aria sognate, e una mano gli sfiorò la vita; sorrise nel riconoscere a chi apparteneva. 

Henrik gli posò un bacio sulla guancia, solleticandogli la tempia con il solito capello fuoriposto alla ‘blonde Elvis’, e accogliendolo con un sorriso dopo averlo fatto voltare. Tarjei sentì di stare per sciogliersi: indossava una camicia, le maniche arrotolate ai gomiti e un orologio al polso sinistro, e sembrava più grande e bello di come lo aveva mai visto. Sembrava, era un _uomo_.

“Ehi.”

“Ehi.”

Arrossì quando Henrik lo guardò da capo a piedi, sentendosi ridicolo nel suo tentativo di indossare qualcosa di meglio che i suoi soliti vestiti tutt’altro che coordinati, ma Henrik gli fece un occhiolino (ci provò almeno) e poi rivolse l’attenzione e un sorriso a sua madre, offrendole la mano e baciando il dorso della sua quando lei la strinse.

“Piacere di conoscerla, io sono Henrik.”

Martha sbatté un paio di volte le ciglia prima di rispondere che il piacere era totalmente suo, e Tarjei si chiese se il ragazzo si stufasse mai di avere sempre lo stesso effetto sulle persone. In quell’istante una donna dai capelli biondi si avvicinò a loro, e Tarjei fu certo che fosse la mamma di Henrik: stesso sorriso, e come scoprì poco dopo, stessi modi gentili e accoglienti.

Il cibo era il più buono che avesse mangiato nell’ultimo periodo, Siv la donna più simpatica di sempre e in poco tempo lei e Martha avevano iniziato a comportarsi come se si conoscessero da anni. Nel notare quanto andassero d’accordo, Tarjei si sporse verso Henrik, che seduto di fronte a lui le osservava sorridendo.

“Anche a te sembra di essere il terzo incomodo?”

Henrik distolse lo sguardo dalle due donne e rise alle sue parole, avvicinandosi a sua volta.

“Sì, ancora un po’ e si scambieranno i braccialetti dell’amicizia fatti a maglia.”

Risero entrambi, attirando gli sguardi eloquenti di entrambe. Immediatamente, il soggetto principale dell’intera conversazione divennero loro due, e cioè il motivo principale per cui si trovavano lì in origine: parlarono dell’audizione, del talento di Tarjei nelle precedenti stagioni, della decisione di Henrik di presentarsi alle audizioni nonostante il limite d’età, e Tarjei non poté fare a meno di arrossire quando sottolinearono in quanto poco tempo lui ed Henrik avessero stretto _amicizia_. Fra le due, Martha era quella più curiosa di conoscere … tutto, letteralmente.

“Allora Henrik, Julie ti ha già sottoposto al suo temuto interrogatorio?”

“Oh sì, tre secondi sotto il suo sguardo indagatore e sono crollato, credo di non aver mai scoperto le mie carte tanto velocemente con nessuno.”

Henrik gli lanciò un’occhiata, completa di un’alzata di sopracciglia, e Tarjei nascose un sorrisetto abbassando il viso: con nessuno tranne lui, ma l’avrebbero tenuto per loro, come il ricordo di quel pomeriggio dal sapore di un sogno.

“Cosa dobbiamo aspettarci da Even, quindi?”

“Extra.”

“ _Extra_?”

Martha lo guardò divertita e confusa e Siv scoppiò a ridere, tirando fuori il cellulare.

“Oh Martha, mio figlio è la persona più eccentrica che avrai mai il piacere di incontrare, non mi stupirebbe se il suo personaggio fosse ancora più imprevedibile e plateale di come le produttrici lo avevano immaginato.”

Mentre parlava, le aveva posato il telefono di fronte, e lo sguardo confuso di sua madre si riempì di tenerezza, e l’attimo dopo Tarjei si ritrovò a sorridere come un ebete all’immagine più adorabile che avesse mai visto: Henrik da bambino, viso sporco dalla punta del naso in giù, con un vestito e un paio di scarpe rosse, rigorosamente da bambina. 

“Mamma!”

Tarjei rimase senza parole: Henrik era arrossito. Aveva gli zigomi rossi e un sorriso imbarazzato, una mano a sorreggergli la testa e coprire il viso contemporaneamente. Quando incontrò il suo sguardo, arrossì ancora di più.

“Non ci posso credere.”

“Non una parola Tarjei!”

“Tu sei arrossito. Non ci posso credere.” 

Henrik roteò gli occhi e gli sfilò il telefono di mano.

“Tu lo fai costantemente, non mi sembra che io ne abbia mai fatto un dramma.”

“Perché tu ti diverti a farmi arrossire!”

Il ragazzo alzò un angolo della bocca e, intuendo le sue intenzioni, Tarjei spalancò gli occhi.

“Hai ragione, soprattutto quando ti chiamo ba-

Tarjei si alzò di scatto e gli coprì la bocca con una mano, sentendo le sue labbra distendersi in un sorriso sotto il suo palmo. Siv e Martha li guardarono allibite, per poi scoppiare in una fragorosa risata, e anche le sue guance diventarono color porpora.

Alla fine della cena, quando gli altri clienti se n’erano già andati e l’orario di chiusura era arrivato, Tarjei abbracciò Henrik, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del suo collo e sorridendo quando il ragazzo lo strinse a sé, quasi avvolgendolo con il suo corpo.

“Quando ero piccolo, non volevo che mi tagliassero i capelli e li portavo lunghi, come le bambine della mia classe.”

Henrik sorrise fra i suoi capelli, e le braccia attorno alla sua vita lo strinsero di più. 


	6. Can't sleep

Can’t sleep

Tarjei non dormiva da tre giorni. 

La prima notte rimase sveglio a fissare il soffitto, scoprendosi e tirandosi le coperte fin sopra le orecchie ad intermittenza, chiedendo al suo cervello perché non lo facesse dormire. Perché? Cosa c’è stavolta? Cosa c’è di sbagliato? E’ tutto normale, niente sussurri nei corridoi, niente vergogna quando mi guardo allo specchio, niente corse all’ospedale nel mezzo della notte, perché non mi lasci dormire?

A Tarjei sembrava tutto normale, ma il materasso era fatto di pietre e poi lo risucchiava all’interno per quanto era morbido e la luce dei lampioni era troppo forte e poi la stanza era troppo scura e le auto che passavano sulla strada erano troppo rumorose e poi c’era troppo silenzio e i suoi occhi non riuscivano a chiudersi e sentiva prurito ovunque e … e non era giusto. Non era giust0 che non potesse dormire, andava tutto bene, tutto splendidamente, tutto era al suo posto, tutto era … tutto era … tutto era così tremendamente _vuoto_. Vuoto, vuoto, vuoto.

Il suo letto era vuoto, il suo petto era vuoto. Il suo letto era freddo e fatto di pietre ed era vuoto.

La seconda notte respirò a fondo, e cercò delle risposte. Perché non riusciva a dormire? Il suo letto era vuoto. Lo era anche prima? No … sì, ma non se n’era mai accorto. Perché non se n’era mai accorto? Perché nessuno l’aveva mai riempito. Cos’era cambiato? Che adesso sapeva cosa si provava a dormire in un letto che non era vuoto. Come avrebbe potuto riempirlo? Come … non sapeva la risposta. 

No, la sapeva. 

_ Eh _ .

La terza notte ne aveva abbastanza. Erano tre giorni che non dormiva, che non faceva nulla, tranne camminare in giro con le palpebre pesanti e le borse viola sotto gli occhi che gli chiedevano se avesse fatto a botte e rispondeva che il cuscino era fatto di pietre e probabilmente ci aveva sbattuto la faccia. Aveva le risposte, ne aveva abbastanza, le aveva tutte.

Nemmeno sapeva cosa aveva infilato nello zaino che si mise sulle spalle. Un paio di magliette, dei jeans, i libri per scuola, lo spazzolino. Un biglietto sotto la tazzina da caffè di sua madre, il cappuccio della felpa tirato sui capelli, la porta di casa chiusa alle sue spalle. L’autobus era vuoto, il conducente assonnato, la notte buia, il vento freddo. Il suo cervello non riusciva a formare frasi di senso compiuto da più di tre parole ciascuna e gli andava bene così.

“Tarjei?”

“Non riesco a dormire.”

Il cervello di Tarjei non riusciva a formare frasi compiute da più di tre parole ciascuna, ma per descrivere Henrik ne usò almeno dieci al secondo. Capelli arruffati, sguardo allarmato, mani calde, braccia accoglienti, brividi. 

Il suo letto non era fatto di pietre, non era freddo, non era vuoto.

La quarta notte, dormì.

Quando si svegliò, Henrik gli stava accarezzando i capelli. Tarjei sorrise, pensò che era davvero un bel modo per svegliarsi dopo tre giorni senza aver dormito. Strofinò il naso contro il suo collo, strinse la sua maglietta fra i pugni chiusi. Henrik affondò le dita fra i suoi capelli.

“Che è successo, _baby boy_?”

Tarjei mugolò. 

Non lo sapeva.

“Il mio letto è fatto di pietre.”

“Hai controllato?”

Tarjei annuì: la prima notte, aveva alzato le coperte. Il suo materasso era fatto di pietre a forma di piume, della consistenza delle piume. Ma erano pietre.

“Il mio letto è freddo.”

Henrik gli sfiorò la fronte con le labbra.

“Il mio letto è vuoto.”

Henrik, inaspettatamente, sorrise. 

“Anche il mio.”

-

Tarjei non si reggeva in piedi. Julie non ne fu molto contenta.

“Dobbiamo iniziare a girare oggi, mi spieghi come facciamo se l’attore protagonista non riesce a tenere gli occhi aperti?”

Erano tutti seduti attorno a lei nel soggiorno del Kollektivet, e si scambiavano sguardi che volevano dire tutto o niente. Tranne Tarjei, che seduto fra le gambe di Henrik sonnecchiava con la testa appoggiata contro il suo petto.

Quando quella notte si era presentato alla sua porta, Henrik aveva avuto paura. L’aveva avuta nel notare gli occhi lividi e la pelle pallida. L’aveva avuta mentre lo aiutava a svestirsi e mentre lo stringeva sotto le coperte. L’aveva avuta mentre vegliava sul suo sonno. L’aveva avuta quando riusciva a malapena a mangiare la colazione, farfugliando ‘allora sai cucinare sul serio’. L’aveva avuta quando aveva chiamato Martha e lei gli aveva risposto che era tranquilla perché Tarjei era con lui, al sicuro con lui. Allora aveva smesso di avere paura, perché se c’era una cosa che sapeva per certo, è che Tarjei sarebbe stato al sicuro con lui.

Adesso, mentre lo teneva per la vita fra le sue gambe, dopo aver guardato male Hermann che aveva scherzato sulle attività che avevano potuto tenerlo sveglio per poi scusarsi immediatamente e borbottare che gli aveva rubato il posto di più attraente del cast, non aveva paura, perché Tarjei era con lui, al sicuro, e dormiva.

Julie aveva le mani sui fianchi e lo guardava in attesa di una risposta. 

“Non è colpa sua, ha quattro ore di sonno in tre giorni.”

David e Lisa si guardarono allarmati. Erano i suoi migliori amici, Henrik era certo che sapessero molto di più di ciò che sapeva lui.

“Credevo che non avesse più problemi a dormire.”

“Non ne ha più avuti da quando suo padre …”

Henrik posò istintivamente un bacio fra i capelli di Tarjei, e nonostante tutto più di qualcuno sorrise. Julie no, ma sospirò.

“Questa sera dobbiamo iniziare, o saremo fuori dalla tabella di marcia.”

Quando la donna lasciò la stanza insieme alla troupe, i ragazzi si strinsero attorno a loro.

“Che è successo, Henrik?”

Strinse più fermamente Tarjei a sé e disse che aveva dormito da lui quella notte, perché a casa sua non ci riusciva, e non gli aveva saputo dire il perché. Josephine gli strinse un braccio per dargli conforto ed Henrik le sorrise debolmente. In quel momento Tarjei aprì gli occhi sbattendo un paio di volte le palpebre ed Henrik avvertì tutti i muscoli tendersi e i sensi diventare vigili, ed iniziò ad accarezzargli i capelli. Il ragazzo si sfregò gli occhi e gli sorrise, aggiustandosi meglio fra le sue gambe, per poi arrossire fino alla punta dei capelli nel notare il pubblico attorno a loro.

“Buongiorno …”

I ragazzi gli sorrisero ed Ulrikke gli baciò una guancia. Tarjei sembro rimpicciolirsi nella sua felpa.

“Che succede amico?”

Tarjei guardò Marlon, mordendosi l’interno della guancia.

“Non riesco a dormire.”

“Va tutto bene?”

“Sì, credo, solo un po’ di insonnia, niente di che.”

Non sembrò convincere nessuno. Henrik gli sussurrò nell’orecchio.

“Julie dice che stasera dobbiamo iniziare a girare o sarà un bel casino, dormi ancora un po’. Okay?”

Tarjei si morse il labbro, ma dopo qualche attimo annuì ed Henrik gli sorrise, e un minuto dopo lo lasciarono a riposare in soggiorno trasferendosi tutti in cucina. 

Henrik si passò una mano sul viso, trattenendo senza successo uno sbadiglio. Iman gli si avvicinò.

“Dovresti riposare anche tu.”

“Le mie scene le giriamo domani, dormirò stanotte.”

“No, rimarrai di nuovo sveglio a vegliare su di lui.”

Henrik la guardò stupito, e lei alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Indovina cosa abbiamo in comune io ed il mio personaggio.”

Henrik alzò un angolo della bocca.

“Sapete sempre tutto prima degli altri, non è così?”

“Ragazzo intelligente.”

Henrik rise e le sfiorò la spalla con la sua, mimando una spallata amichevole, e lei sorrise, per poi tornare seria l’attimo dopo.

“Va a riposare Henrik, non sono nemmeno sicura che Tarjei riuscirà a farlo se tu non sei con lui, e se non si rimette in piedi entro stasera Julie andrà fuori di sé.”

Henrik sospirò ed annuì, poi le baciò una guancia sussurrando un ‘grazie’ (Ina la vide arrossire, ma Iman giurò che se mai l’avesse detto a qualcuno le avrebbe incollato le labbra l’una alla’altra), e tornò nel soggiorno. Tarjei era nel dormiveglia, ma Henrik riuscì ugualmente a farsi spazio sul divano accanto a lui, il suo petto contro la sua schiena, e gli sussurrò che era al sicuro.

Tarjei rispose che lo sapeva.

  



	7. Had my first kiss on a Friday night

Had my first kiss on a Friday night 

Tarjei lo guardava ad occhi sgranati, poi guardava la chiave che aveva sul palmo della mano e poi di nuovo lui. Le sue guance raggiunsero una sfumatura di rosso totalmente nuova e lo zaino che aveva su una spalla si accasciò sul pavimento con un tonfo, che entrambi ignorarono.

Tarjei portava ordine, e luce, e calore, ed Henrik non ne aveva mai abbastanza.

Mai abbastanza delle sue risate che riempivano le stanze.

Mai abbastanza del sarcasmo con cui lo rimproverava del suo disordine cronico, per poi convincerlo a pulire l’appartamento da cima a fondo insieme a lui, operazione che si concludeva quotidianamente con lui che gli faceva il solletico sul divano appena spolverato, così forte da farlo piangere per le risate.

Mai abbastanza dei suoi piedi freddi che gli facevano venire i brividi durante la notte e delle coperte che gli venivano costantemente rubate.

Mai abbastanza dei post-it sotto la tazza ogni mattina quando usciva presto per andare a scuola e voleva comunque salutarlo con più che un bacio sulla guancia mentre ancora dormiva.

Mai abbastanza di vederlo girare per casa con una delle sue magliette che gli andavano grandi ma che continuava a mettere perché ‘hanno un buon odore’.

Mai abbastanza delle notti passate a preoccuparsi se dormisse o meno perché tornava a _casa_ (a volte, Henrik si ricordava che quella non era casa sua e si bloccava, come se si fosse appena ricordato di essere uscito con il fornello acceso e tutto sarebbe potuto saltare in aria da un momento all’altro) per stare con Martha e non poteva accarezzargli i capelli finché non si addormentava.

Mai abbastanza. Mai, mai, mai.

Quella chiave voleva dire _sempre_.

“E’ la copia della mia chiave, sai, nel caso la perdessi. Ora è tua.”

Tarjei era ancora sulla soglia della porta, i vestiti che prima lo avevano tenuto al caldo nel tragitto da scuola che ora sembravano soffocarlo, e non riusciva a parlare. Il suo cervello  viaggiava così veloce che nemmeno riusciva ad afferrare i pensieri che gli passavano nella mente, le parole che avrebbe voluto dire erano confuse e mai appropriate e credeva di star per svenire. Henrik sorrise.

“Mentre ti aspettavo ho pensato ‘e che succede se perdi l’originale e rimani chiuso fuori?’, e dopo mi sono detto che non rimarrei chiuso fuori, perché ci saresti tu dall’altra parte ad aprirmi la porta.”

Tarjei socchiuse la bocca e lasciò andare un sospiro spezzato, come se fosse sul punto di piangere, ed Henrik si allarmò immediatamente, sentendo il battito del suo cuore aumentare drasticamente, ed iniziò a farfugliare in fretta frasi sconnesse cercando in fretta una soluzione. Vederlo piangere era l’ultima cosa che desiderava, in assoluto.

“Non devi prenderla se non vuoi, è solo che pensavo che sarebbe stato più comodo per te, come quando la settimana scorsa sei stato ad aspettarmi sui gradini qui fuori per un’ora e quando sono arrivato avevi le dita delle mani blu per il freddo. Cioè, se avessi avuto la chiave non sarebbe successo … è che io non voglio che le tue dita diventino blu per il freddo, mai. Non è che se la prendi devi improvvisamente trasferirti qui ventiquattrore su ventiquattro, non ti costringerei mai a farti fare una cosa del genere anche perché per quanto Martha possa adorarmi non credo la prenderebbe bene se le rubassi il suo bambi-

Mentre parlava, Tarjei aveva buttato il cappello e la sciarpa a terra, poi il cappotto ed infine anche la chiave, e gli aveva circondato il collo con le braccia ed Henrik si era dimenticato come si parla. La voce di Tarjei era sicura, e straordinariamente felice.

“Non voglio che le mie dita diventino blu mentre ti aspetto, voglio guardare fuori dalla finestra, vederti arrivare, e aprirti la porta prima che tu possa tirare fuori la chiave.”

-

I dubbi arrivarono la prima volta che incontrò Mathias, esattamente tre settimane e mezzo dalla ‘quarta notte’ e una da quando gli aveva dato la chiave.

Stava facendo i compiti di inglese, ridacchiando nel sentire Henrik canticchiare sotto la doccia, quando si era presentato alla porta un ragazzino dai capelli biondissimi e un cipiglio furbo che conosceva molto bene.

“Ciao! Io sono Mathias.”

Nello stringere la mano di Mathias, che sembrava fin troppo sveglio rispetto ai suoi coetanei, Tarjei non poté fare a meno che sentirsi nel bel mezzo di un esame. Era il fratello di Henrik che aveva di fronte, e indossava i pantaloni del pigiama e una maglietta bianca di suo fratello maggiore. Che cavolo avrebbe pensato di lui?

_Stop_.

Primo dubbio.

Perché si stava preoccupando di cosa avrebbe pensato di lui il fratello di un suo _amico_?

“Tu devi essere Tarjei, Henrik parla sempre di te. Cioè, in realtà non parla d’altro.”

Sorrise al pensiero, guadagnandosi uno sguardo entusiasta da Mathias.

“Sei davvero adorabile come dice.”

La capacità di farlo arrossire doveva essere di famiglia.

“Grazie.”

“Già, dice sempre così, ‘il mio adorabile …’”

Mathias si bloccò, aggrottando le sopracciglia e inclinando la testa di lato.

“Tu sei il suo ragazzo, giusto?”

Tarjei deglutì a fatica, tossendo leggermente a causa della gola che si era improvvisamente prosciugata.

“N-no, non sono il suo ragazzo …”

“Oh,” Mathias ci pensò su qualche secondo, “cosa sei tu, allora?”

_Cos’era lui per Henrik_?

Più cercava una risposta a quella domanda, più il suo cervell0 sembrava andare in tilt.

La risposta era ‘un amico’. Vero?

Ma gli amici dormono abbracciati nello stesso letto?

Gli amici sentono un vuoto al centro del petto quando l’altro non c’è?

Gli amici aspettano per tutto il giorno il momento in cui saranno di nuovo insieme?

Gli amici si parlano, si accarezzano, si comportano come fanno loro?

La risposta era no. Ma allora loro cos’erano?

Mathias lo guardava con il suo sguardo furbo e le sopracciglia alzate, e Tarjei si sentì come se riuscisse a leggere i suoi pensieri. Provò l’impulso di chiedergli se almeno lui ci capisse qualcosa.

“Tarjei?”

Henrik apparve alle sue spalle, i capelli bagnati che gocciolavano, bagnandogli la maglietta e facendo risplendere il suo collo e la parte delle clavicole non coperte dalla stoffa. Il ragazzo si aprì in un enorme sorriso alla vista del suo fratellino e lo abbracciò per poi circondare la vita di Tarjei con un braccio e muoverlo cosicché Mathias potesse entrare.

Il suo tocco gli bruciava la pelle e Tarjei si ritrovò a guardarlo in estasi, i brividi che gli scuotevano il corpo mentre continuava a ripetersi la stessa domanda. Cos’erano loro? Henrik ricambiò con lo sguardo dolce che Tarjei realizzò solo in quel momento essere riservato soltanto a lui, e gli baciò la fronte.

Mathias rimase per cena e Tarjei trovò la sua compagnia tanto piacevole quanto quella di Siv, ma non riuscì comunque a godersela appieno, troppo perso nei suoi pensieri. Mathias disse che era stato un piacere, e quando si fu chiuso la porta alle spalle, Henrik gli prese il viso fra le mani.

“Ehi baby, va tutto bene?”

Tarjei sentì che quella parola, concepita come una presa in giro, aveva assunto un altro significato da molto tempo ormai, e nell’accorgersene le gambe gli tremarono, e dovette aggrapparsi alla maglietta di Henrik per essere certo di non cadere in ginocchio. Si sentiva sopraffatto, dai dubbi, dall’incertezza, dai se e dai ma, dal ragazzo di fronte a lui, che lo teneva insieme quando cadeva in pezzi, che in quel momento sentiva essere l’unica cosa e tutto ciò che aveva.

Henrik lo guardava con un espressione preoccupata e gli accarezzava le guance con i pollici. Si ricordò che gli era stata posta una domanda, e l’ultima cosa che voleva era essere la causa delle sue preoccupazioni. Incapace di rispondere a parole annuì, lasciò andare la stoffa che aveva fra le mani e gli circondo la vita con le braccia, posando il viso sul suo petto, venendo cullato dai gentili battiti del suo cuore.

“Letto?”

Annuì di nuovo, consapevole che quella notte non avrebbe chiuso occhio.

-

La mattina dopo, scrisse sul post-it per Henrik che sarebbe stato via tutto il pomeriggio. Nel tragitto verso la scuola, chiamò l’unica persona che avrebbe potuto aiutarlo, almeno in parte.

“Pronto?”

“Lisa, sono io.”

Non che David non fosse bravo a dare consigli, ma gli serviva un intervento femminile.

“Ehi Tar! Tutto okay?”

“Sei libera oggi pomeriggio dopo scuola?”

“A tua completa disposizione. Come mai? Cioè, non che mi dispiaccia passare del tempo supplementare con il mio migliore amico, ovviamente.”

Tarjei accennò una risata.

“Ovviamente. Ne parliamo più tardi, ti passo a prendere a scuola. Okay?”

“Okay buddy, a più tardi!”

“A più tardi Lis.”

Alle quattro del pomeriggio erano di fronte ad una tazza di caffè e delle questioni in sospeso.

“Tar sono dieci minuti che ti fisso mentre tu fissi il caffè, mi dici che succede?”

Tarjei pensò che gli avevano chiesto più volte ‘che succede’ nell’ultimo mese che in tutta la sua vita. Sospirò e si passò una mano fra i capelli, per poi alzare lo sguardo ed incontrare gli occhi confusi e pieni di domande della sua amica.

“Sono confuso.”

“Okay.”

“Non so cosa siamo.”

“Okay … cosa siete chi?”

“Io ed Henrik.”

Lisa si morse il labbro inferiore e prese un sorso dal suo bicchiere.

“Cosa pensi di essere per lui?”

Tarjei sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Un amico … credo.”

Lisa alzò un sopracciglio e lo guardò come se avesse appena detto la cavolata più grande del secolo.

“Tu pensi che Henrik ti reputi un amico.”

“Me lo stai chiedendo?”

“Sto cercando di farti capire quanto sia grande la puttanata che hai detto.”

Alzò gli occhi al cielo, arrossendo lievemente.

“Ecco un paio di punti che ti guideranno nella comprensione del perché ciò che hai detto è una cazzata.”

Lisa si aggiustò i capelli dietro le orecchie e si mise ad elencare sulle dita.

“Ha portato te e Martha a cena con la sua famiglia.”

“Non era quello il senso della cena.”

“Non interrompere. Ti guarda come se fossi un’opera d’arte, si illumina ogni volta che ti vede, non è tranquillo finché non è sicuro che tu stia bene, ti ha dato le fottutissime chiavi di casa sua! Anche io sono tua amica, anche David lo è, ma noi non ci comportiamo così con te.”

Tarjei rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, e Lisa si morse il labbro inferiore, per poi allungare una mano sul tavolo e stringere la sua.

“Dovresti parlarne con lui.”

“E cosa gli direi? Cosa farei se non dovesse …”

Lasciò la frase in sospeso e Lisa gli strinse la mano, costringendolo a guardarla.

“Ricambiare. Ricambiare, Tarjei. Sai che Henrik ti piace, non c’è bisogno che gli altri lo sappiano se non vuoi, ma sii sincero con te stesso.”

_Mi piace Henrik._

Si aspettò che quella verità lo avrebbe colpito come un pugno in pieno viso, ma semplicemente si insinuò dolcemente al suo interno e prese posto nel vuoto al centro del suo petto. Sorrise.

“Cosa farei se non dovesse ricambiare?”

“Ricambierà,” la sua sicurezza lo lasciò interdetto per un attimo, “per le ragioni che ti ho detto e per altre mille che conoscete solo voi, ricambierà. Ricambia già adesso. Ha sempre ricambiato.”

Lisa gli sorrise e gli strinse ancora una volta la mano, per poi fare una lunga sorsata e riacquistare la sua aria entusiasta.

“Ora, parliamo di domani.”

_Eh, domani_. Tarjei nascose il rossore dietro il bicchiere.

“Metti giù quel caffè e guardami. Domani si gira la scena della piscina, sai cosa vuol dire vero?”

Eccome se lo sapeva, non aveva pensato ad altro dall’audizione di Henrik. Ne aveva avuto un assaggio la settimana precedente, quando avevano girato la scena della festa e si era sentito bruciare di desiderio mentre si scambiavano sguardi da una parte all’altra della stanza, e quando Henrik si era avvicinato tanto che aveva sentito le sue ciglia sfiorargli le guance, finché non lo aveva visto allontanarsi di botto e, nonostante sapesse perfettamente che sarebbe successo, nella sua mente aveva bestemmiato in quarantadue lingue diverse.

La voce gli uscì in un sussurro.

“So cosa vuol dire.”

“Andrà bene Tarjei, e pensa che da domani diventerai uno dei ragazzi più invidiati in Norvegia e, se la serie diventa famosa come credo, di mezzo mondo.”

Tarjei non seppe dire il perché, ma quelle avevano tutta l’aria di essere delle parole profetiche.

-

Sentivano i battiti del loro cuore come esplosioni dall’esterno, la pelle d’oca a causa dell’acqua congelata tirarli la pelle, la pressione di avere una telecamera a qualche metro da loro, la vista offuscata dall’acqua, ma riuscivano a vedersi, e sentirono di star annegando nelle loro stesse emozioni.

Sott’acqua Henrik sembrava risplendere di luce propria come il giovane dio qual’era, e Tarjei non era mai stato tanto angelico.

Mentre le loro labbra si avvicinavano sempre di più, si ripeterono che stava per accadere sul serio, che non era uno dei loro numerosi sogni, che stavolta non gli avrebbe interrotti nessuno.

E tutto il mondo parve esplodere alla loro collisione.

E le migliaia di farfalle che abitavano i loro stomaci presero il volo.

E milioni di brividi attraversarono i loro corpi e gli scossero le membra e il sangue venne sostituito da miliardi di scintille e l’acqua sembrò prendere fuoco e il vuoto fu colmato.

E quando finì, fecero in modo che ricominciasse il prima possibile e si aggrapparono a capelli e vestiti fradici e desiderarono di non dover mai lasciare la presa.

E quando si arrampicarono fuori dalla finestra e si distesero sul prato, ansanti e incapaci di frenare i tremiti e le risate causate dall’emozioni che sentivano essere più grandi di loro, ringraziarono le stelle che li osservavano da lontano, fiere che i loro atomi fossero stati capaci di creare qualcosa di tanto perfetto.

I loro occhi si incontrarono e sorrisero, prima di tornare ad affogare l’uno nella bocca dell’altro, e abbracciarsi così forte da avere paura di spezzarsi nell’impeto dei loro sentimenti.


	8. I just wanna be yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the dilay, busy week -_- ... anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it <3

I just wanna be yours

Tutto ciò che sentiva erano _brividi_.

Si strinse nella coperta che Josephine gli aveva posato sulle spalle, tirandosi le ginocchia al petto per cercare di trattenere il calore, ma era bagnato fin nelle ossa e il freddo gli scuoteva la spina dorsale.

_ Bugiardo _ .

Il freddo c’entrava, sì, ma solo in parte. Ciò che negava l’ossigeno ai suoi polmoni, che gli faceva tremare le mani e arrossare le guance, non aveva niente a che fare con i suoi vestiti fradici.

Lui era dall’altra parte della stanza, la distesa limpida dal forte odore di cloro della piscina a dividerli, seduto di fronte a lui con la nuca posata contro il muro, il lungo collo immacolato che aveva tutta l’aria di un invito e gli occhi color del cielo nascosti dalle palpebre. 

_ Quello _ , si disse Tarjei, _era quello_ , _nient’altro che quello_ , _come se non fosse abbastanza._

Se chiudeva gli occhi, poteva sentire le sue labbra così meravigliosamente piene contro le sue, divorandole come se si fosse appena accorto di essere affamato, quelle stesse labbra che adesso erano a pochi metri da lui, socchiuse e arrossate. Sembravano (erano) tutto ciò che desiderava, e dovette guardare altrove per non alzarsi di scatto, aggirare la piscina fino a raggiungerlo e sedersi sul suo grembo, prendergli il viso fra le mani e mostrare a tutti ciò che gli aveva tenuti occupati per dieci minuti, fino a quando non avevano dovuto mandare Lisa a vedere che fine avessero fatto.

La sua amica aveva esclamato un fatidico ‘te l’avevo detto che sarebbe andata bene’, un sorriso a trentadue denti ad illuminarle il volto, e Tarjei aveva nascosto il rossore nell’incavo del collo di Henrik, che intanto gli accarezzava la schiena senza nemmeno cercare di trattenere le risate. Al loro rientro, li avevano accolti con fischi e pacche sulle spalle, fino a quando Tarjei non aveva mandato tutti a quel paese e si era andato a sedere in un angolo, ringraziando Josephine e il suo tentativo di evitargli la morte per assideramento.

Quando tornò a guardare di fronte a sé, i suoi occhi lo stavano già aspettando. La gabbia delle farfalle si aprì senza troppe cerimonie.

L’attimo dopo, il cielo non c’era più.

“Bevi, hai le labbra blu.”

Julie si accovacciò di fronte a lui, una tazza di cioccolata calda in mano e un sorrisetto sornione sulle labbra. Oltre la sua spalla riusciva ancora a vederlo, ma adesso stava guardando Ulrikke, che gli stava porgendo una tazza identica a quella di Julie. 

Tarjei sospirò, si stropicciò gli occhi e poi li puntò sulla donna di fronte a sé, accettando la tazza con un mezzo sorriso e rabbrividendo al contatto con la sua pelle gelida. Julie lo guardò fare un sospiro di sollievo dopo il primo sorso, poi Tarjei si morse il labbro inferiore e tornò a guardarla.

“Credi che sia stupido?”

La donna inclinò la testa di lato, poi si sedette accanto a lui e rimase in silenzio, aspettando che continuasse.

“E’ normale o mi sto solo comportando come un ragazzino bisognoso di essere coccolato?”

“Non dubitare di te stesso, Tarjei. Se dubiti di te stesso non hai più niente.”

Accennò un sorriso e gli posò una mano sulla spalla, stringendola e scuotendolo leggermente.

“Tu sei l’unica certezza che hai, l’unica che non ti deluderà mai: non voglio spaventarti, ma le persone non rimangono, e quelle che rimangono si contano sulle dita di una mano, e una di quelle sei tu.E questo,” gli lasciò la spalla, posandogli la mano all’altezza del cuore “questo lo devi ascoltare, perché fa parte di te, e potrebbe sbagliarsi certo, ma te ne accorgeresti. Perché questo,” gli picchietto una tempia, sorridendo “oh, lui sa cos’è vero e cosa non lo è.”

Tarjei abbassò lo sguardo, per poi cercare il cielo. Guardandolo, Julie sorrise teneramente.

“Loro due non sono mai d’accordo.”

“E se lo fossero?”

“Se lo fossero dovresti alzarti e fare ciò che ti dicono.”

Poteva quasi sentirlo pensare. Quando parlò, era così spaventato e piccolo che Julie vacillò, indecisa se stringerlo a sé come avrebbe fatto Martha o semplicemente aiutarlo a rimettersi in piedi da solo. Inevitabilmente, scelse la seconda.

“Lo sono.”

“Alzati, Tarjei, e fa ciò che ti dicono.”

Il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi, poi le porse la tazza, si sfilò la coperta dalle spalle e si fece largo fra i ragazzi a bordo piscina, ignorando i loro tentativi di fermarlo per parlargli di cose che in quel momento occupavano l’ultimo posto nella lista dei suoi pensieri. Gli occhi di Henrik non l’avevano lasciato nemmeno per un attimo, ed era già in piedi quando Tarjei gli prese la mano e lo portò via con sé.

-

Da quando lo aveva conosciuto, non era passato un giorno senza che avesse sorriso almeno una volta. Sorrisi accennati, sorrisi stanchi, sorrisi furbi, sorrisi tanto grandi da illuminare una stanza ed impedirgli di vedere, e tutti erano sorrisi sinceri. Prima di lui la vita era noiosa, buia, fatta di litigi, incomprensioni, cocci di piatti frantumati contro le pareti che giacevano ai suoi piedi, inermi e stanchi come si sentiva lui. Adesso, non aveva nemmeno più bisogno di fumare per vedere il mondo a colori: a volte scopriva una nuova tonalità di verde nei suoi occhi, di oro nei suoi capelli. Colori e colori e colori.

All’una di notte, osservando il soffitto illuminato dal neon delle insegne fuori dalla sua finestra, cullato dallo scorrere dell’acqua nella stanza affianco, era certo che il sorriso che gli incurvava le labbra dovesse somigliare a quello di un ebete. Un folle innamorato che ripensa alle labbra di colui che gli aveva permesso di vedere i colori. Henrik pensò che fosse una definizione estremamente azzeccata. Il suo sorriso si allargò oltre i limiti di ciò che credeva possibile e si coprì gli occhi con le braccia quando lo scorrere dell’acqua cessò, fremendo non solo per la finestra spalancata e i suoi capelli ancora umidi.

Lo sentì stendersi accanto a lui e un attimo dopo una delle sue dita gli accarezzava le labbra, poi il naso, passando per gli zigomi e la mascella e tracciando la lunghezza del suo collo, fino a fermarsi sulle sue clavicole scoperte. Lo sguardo che incontrò quando spostò le braccia dal viso era di tale adorazione che si chiese se lo meritasse, se ne fosse all’altezza. Si disse che probabilmente non lo era, ma il suo angelo meritava che almeno ci provasse.

Tarjei era steso a pancia in giù, un gomito a sorreggerlo e le guance arrossate per la doccia appena conclusa, indossava una delle sue magliette e aveva la bocca socchiusa. Henrik gli posò una mano fra i capelli, sorridendo quando lo vide socchiudere gli occhi e abbandonarsi al suo tocco.

“Ehi baby.”

Tarjei sorrise e lasciò cadere il gomito, avvicinandosi a lui fino a nascondere il viso nel suo collo. Henrik lo circondò con entrambe le braccia, tornando ad accarezzargli i capelli quando lo sentì mugolare in protesta.

“Hai i capelli bagnati, ti ammalerai così.”

“Non m’importa.”

“A me sì però.”

Lo sentì sorridere contro la sua pelle e la sua mano salì fino ad afferrargli spalla, cercando di stringersi ancora di più a lui, fino a ritrovarsi più su di lui che sul materasso. 

“Anche tu hai i capelli bagnati.”

“Sono solo umidi, e io non mi ammalo.”

Tarjei accennò un risata, scuotendo leggermente la testa. Restarono in silenzio per un po’, tanto che Henrik credette che si fosse addormentato, ma alla fine Tarjei parlò.

“Cosa dice il tuo cuore?”

In risposta, il diretto interessato perse un battito. Henrik prese la mano che gli stringeva la spalla e se la posò sul petto, dove i battiti non avevano rallentato neanche per un attimo da quando erano usciti da quella piscina.

“Ascolta.”

Il ragazzo rimase in silenzio, poi si allontanò tanto da portare il viso all’altezza del suo e guardarlo negli occhi. Deglutì visibilmente, inumidendosi le labbra come se avesse qualcosa di estremamente difficile da dire, e spostò la mano per posarla sulla sua guancia e accarezzargli la tempia con la punta di un dito.

“E lui dice la stessa cosa?”

Henrik annuì lentamente, senza aver bisogno di pensare nemmeno per un secondo alla risposta da dare. Tarjei posò la fronte sulla sua, facendo sfiorare i loro nasi. 

“ _Voglio solo essere tuo_.”

Il bacio che seguì quelle parole tolse il fiato ad entrambi, eppure era lento, dolce, pieno di parole che non avevano bisogno di essere pronunciate ad alta voce.

_ Lo sei, lo sei, lo sei ed io sono tuo, tuo, tuo e di nessun’altro.  _

Si baciarono fino a quando i loro sorrisi divennero così grandi da impedirglielo. Allora Henrik strofinò il naso contro il suo e gli circondò la vita con le braccia, facendolo stendere del tutto su di lui prima di mettersi seduto e tenerlo per i fianchi. Tarjei spalancò gli occhi e strinse le mani attorno al suo collo.

“Che stai facendo?”

“Ti porto in bagno per asciugarti i capelli, non ho intenzione di lasciare che ti prenda la febbre.”

Tarjei rise e gli circondò la vita con le gambe.

“Questo si chiama giocare sporco.”

“Questo si chiama preoccuparsi per la salute del proprio ragazzo, dovresti solo ringraziarmi.”

Anche se non poteva vederlo sapeva che le sue guance si erano colorate di quell’adorabile rosso che amava così tanto, e gli posò un bacio fra i capelli quando lo sentì ripetere ‘grazie’ contro il suo collo, puntualizzando ogni parola con un leggero bacio.

-

“Henrik hai già incontrato mia madre, tipo dodici volte da quando ci conosciamo, mi spieghi perché adesso sei nervoso?”

Tarjei guardò il ragazzo (il _suo_ ragazzo) passarsi una mano fra i capelli per l’ennesima volta da quando erano usciti di casa. Lo fermò in mezzo al marciapiede posandogli una mano sulla guancia, costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi. Henrik posò una mano sulla sua e sospirò.

“Prima non era ‘la mamma del mio ragazzo’, okay? Adesso è tutto molto più serio.”

“Mia madre ti adora, cioè quando mi chiama chiede prima come stai tu e poi mi saluta.”

Henrik rise e portò la sua mano alle labbra baciandone il dorso per poi far intrecciare le loro dita. Tarjei arrossì e sorrise, per poi tornare a camminare.

“Secondo te avrà chiamato anche mia madre?”

“Dopo il messaggio che le ho mandato stanotte è sicuro.”

“Baby, potevi evitare di scriverle nel bel mezzo della notte ‘io ed Henrik abbiamo qualcosa di importante da dirti’.”

“Ma è vero.”

Sorrise quando gli baciò una guancia e poco dopo arrivarono di fronte alla porta. Aveva appena alzato una mano per suonare il campanello che la porta si spalancò, rivelando un Mathias che li guardava divertito. Henrik si stropicciò il viso con la mano libera.

“Non ci credo, ha portato anche te?”

“Fratello, ho letteralmente dovuto strapparle il telefono di mano per impedirle di chiamare papà dalla Svizzera.”

Il ragazzino notò le loro mani intrecciate e alzò le sopracciglia, poi sorrise e abbracciò entrambi, prima di tornare all’interno. 

“Tuo fratello è troppo intelligente per la sua età.”

Henrik borbottò un ‘lo so’ e Tarjei gli strinse la mano, per poi varcare la soglia e chiudere la porta alle loro spalle. Quando entrarono nella cucina, le due donne avevano lo stesso sorrisetto sulle labbra.

“Buongiorno …”

Martha sorrise e si voltò verso Siv, che rise alzando gli occhi al cielo e si rivolse ai due ragazzi.

“Non c’è bisogno di essere nervosi, bambini, lo sapevamo già.”

Henrik rise, lasciando che la tensione abbandonasse i suoi muscoli, e si avvicinò a sua madre, dandole un bacio sulla fronte. Tarjei sorrise guardandoli e poi si voltò verso sua madre, che gli fece segno di avvicinarsi e lo accolse fra le sue braccia.

“Era così ovvio?”

“Nah, sesto senso da mamma.”

“In realtà era piuttosto ovvio.”

“Mathias!”

“Che c’è mamma? E’ vero.”

Tarjei rise e sciolse l’abbraccio, per poi guardare il ragazzino.

“Ehi, Mathias.”

“Si?”

Sorrise.

“ _Adesso so cosa sono_.”


	9. His hands so cold they shake

His hands so cold they shake

Tarjei aveva imparato che le mani di Henrik erano calde, sempre. 

Erano calde quando le stringeva per riscaldare le proprie nel vento freddo dell’autunno di Oslo, erano calde quando passava ore a leggere Palahniuk sul davanzale della finestra spalancata con una sigaretta in mano, erano calde persino quando aveva appena finito di lavare i piatti o sciacquarsi il viso. 

Quando si svegliò stretto da un paio di mani gelide, seppe che c’era qualcosa che non andava.

Si rigirò nell’abbraccio, sorridendo quando Henrik lo strinse a sé nel sonno, ma sentendo la preoccupazione attanagliargli lo stomaco non appena diede uno sguardo al suo viso: il suo ragazzo era pallido, la punta del naso che pareva arrossarsi ogni secondo di più e la bocca socchiusa dalla quale respirava pesantemente. 

Tarjei gli posò una mano sulla guancia, accarezzandolo leggermente con la punta delle dita, e porto le labbra sulla sua fronte: non scottava, ma era comunque più calda del solito. Al contatto con le sue labbra fredde, Henrik lasciò andare un sospiro spezzato e un leggero mugolio, per poi nascondere il viso nel suo collo. 

“Baby …”

“Ehi, sono qui.”

Henrik strofinò il naso contro il suo collo e fece un altro sospiro. Tarjei prese ad accarezzargli i capelli, baciandogli la fronte per poi scendere sulla sua guancia e trovarsi di nuovo alla sua altezza. Quando aprì gli occhi erano lucidi.

“Come ti senti?”

“Bene.”

Tarjei lo guardò scettico, ed Henrik si morse l’interno della guancia.

“Henrik.”

“Mh?”

“Sta per venirti la febbre.”

“ _Nei_ , sto bene.”

“Non riesci a respirare dal naso.”

“Faremo tardi.”

Tarjei lo guardò in silenzio, senza smettere per un attimo di accarezzargli i capelli, ed Henrik aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa ma fu costretto a coprirsela con una mano e girare il viso per non stranutire addosso a lui. 

“Perché hai lasciato che ti ammalassi?”

“Meglio io che tu.”

Tarjei spalancò gli occhi mentre lo guardava alzarsi con un po’ di fatica ed uscire dalla stanza: si ricordò di due notti prima, quando Henrik gli aveva asciugato i capelli per impedirgli di ammalarsi, a costo di rimetterci la sua stessa salute. Si alzò di scatto e lo raggiunse in cucina, dove già aveva iniziato a preparare il caffè.

“Non puoi fare così Henrik!”

Il ragazzo si girò verso di lui appoggiandosi al mobile della cucina alle sue spalle, e il suo sguardo deciso, lo stesso con cui aveva pronunciato l’ultima frase, non fece altro che farlo sentire ancora più amato, e si odiò perché non andava bene, affatto.

“Non puoi mettere a rischio la tua salute per me.”

Henrik sorrise e strinse il ripiano fra le mani per impedire a sé stesso di avvicinarglisi e rischiare di infettarlo. Tarjei si schiaffeggiò mentalmente nel sentire le farfalle nel suo stomaco risvegliarsi al gesto.

“Per te vale la pena di rischiare qualsiasi cosa.”

Lo disse con una semplicità così disarmante che sentì le ginocchia farsi deboli. Quando parlò la voce quasi gli tremava.

“E tu sei l’unica cosa che ho, non posso lasciare che tu stia male a causa mia.”

Henrik si morse il labbro inferiore in un evidente tentativo di resistere all’impulso di raggiungerlo e baciarlo, ma Tarjei decise che adesso si giocava alle sue regole e in due falcate aveva attraversato la cucina e gli aveva preso il viso fra le mani, unendo le loro labbra con forza e molta più audacia del solito, mettendoci tutta la frustrazione mista all’affetto che in quel momento sembrava più forte di quanto non lo era mai stato. Henrik gli circondò la vita con le braccia e cercò di rallentare il ritmo frenetico dei loro baci, ma Tarjei lo ignorò bellamente e approfittò della sua bocca socchiusa per esplorarla con la lingua, circondandogli il collo con le braccia e premendo il corpo contro il suo. Henrik si lasciò scappare un gemito quando il suo ragazzo gli morse il labbro inferiore e scese a dedicarsi al suo collo.

“Baby, ehi, calma.”

Tarjei posò un ultimo bacio sul suo collo non più così immacolato e posò la fronte sulla sua, sorridendo nel notare il respiro affannoso di entrambi.

“Non chiamarmi baby, sono arrabbiato con te.”

Henrik rise facendo sfiorare i loro nasi.

“Ah sì? Non sembrava fino ad un attimo fa.”

Il suo sorriso si allargò ancora di più e chiuse gli occhi, rimanendo ad ascoltare i loro respiri tornare normali. 

“Sul serio, Henrik, non stai bene ed è colpa mia e non mi va bene.”

“Sto bene, solo un po’ di raffreddore. Comunque, prometto di cercare-

“No, n0n cercare, devi farlo, okay? Devi preoccuparti anche di te stesso.”

Si allontanò quel tanto che bastava per guardarlo negli occhi.

“E se facciamo che io mi preoccupo per te e tu ti preoccupi per me? _Chill_?”

Non era esattamente quello che voleva, ma era abbastanza. 

“ _Chill_.”

Henrik sorrise e gli diede un piccolo bacio, prima di allontanarlo da sé e girarsi per continuare a preparare la loro colazione. Con uno sbuffò Tarjei appoggiò il viso fra le sue scapole e gli circondò la vita con le braccia.

“Dovresti rimanere a casa, comunque.”

“Tarjei.”

“Non hai ancora la febbre ma siamo a Novembre, e viviamo in Norvegia, sto solo facendo due più due.”

“Abbiamo delle scene da girare e Julie diventa una iena appena qualcuno ci mette un minuto in più per pisciare, questo quanto fa?”

“Però metterai una giacca più pesante, e un cappello.”

“Ma-

“Non mi interessa dei tuoi capelli. Oh, e anche una sciarpa.”

“Per il raffreddore o il succhiotto che mi hai appena fatto?”

“Per il raffreddore, non ho nessun problema a far sapere in giro a chi appartieni.”

Bevver0 caffè bruciato, ma tutti avrebbero saputo che entrambi erano già di qualcun altro.

-

Sul bus, Henrik tenne le mani nelle tasche del suo cappotto, lasciando che per una volta fosse Tarjei a stringerle per tenerle al caldo, sussurrandogli parole dolci per farlo arrossire e poi baciargli le guance. 

Tarjei non riusciva a smettere di sorridere e ridacchiare, si sentiva ubriaco e l’aria che li circondava era piena di bollicine rosa che solleticavano le loro guance e le mani intrecciate; il soffitto del bus mostrava l’intero universo e Tarjei lo osservava in estasi, la nuca posata sulla spalla di Henrik, che aveva sfilato una mano dalla sua tasca e adesso si stava attorcigliando uno dei suoi riccioli biondi attorno al dito, guardando le stelle che si riflettevano nei suoi occhi. Sentiva il battito cardiaco pulsargli nelle tempie, il naso prudergli e i polmoni bruciargli ad ogni respiro ma stava stringendo la cosa più bella del mondo fra le braccia, come avrebbe potuto non essere felice? Tutto attorno a loro era solo rumore bianco, gli sguardi e i sorrisi che gli altri passeggeri li rivolgevano da quando erano saliti, forse riconoscendoli o semplicemente specchiandosi nella loro felicità, erano lontani anni luce. 

Inutile dire che quasi persero la loro fermata, e francamente se lo aspettavano anche. Ciò che non si aspettavano, fu essere l’uragano di urla ed eccitazione che li travolse non appena misero piede sul set. Tarjei si guardò in giro disorientato, non sapendo a chi dare ascolto, ma quando si accorse dell’espressione di dolore sul volto di Henrik, molto probabilmente dovuta al mal di testa, zittì tutti, stroncando chiunque iniziasse a parlare con un’alzata di mano. I ragazzi lo guardarono sbigottiti, ma le loro espressioni tornarono serene quando lo videro posare una mano sulla guancia del suo ragazzo e guardarlo con le sopracciglia corrucciate. Henrik gli sorrise e posò la mano sulla sua, per poi cercare Iman, e cioè l’unica che non aveva ancora aperto bocca, fra la piccola folla. La ragazza sorrise ad entrambi e il resto del cast la esortò a parlare.

“Siete ovunque.”

Tarjei la guardò interrogativo e lei sorrise ancora di più.

“Skam, o meglio, gli Evak sono in tendenza su qualsiasi social network.”

“Siete al primo posto su Twitter.”

“Per non parlare di Facebook e Instagram.”

“Tumbrl sta praticamente esplodendo.” 

Le ragazze parlavano eccitate mostrandoli i loro cellulari, dove foto e gif del loro primo bacio e la scena di Sabato mattina erano ripetute all’infinito su tutte la applicazioni che avevano appena nominato, insieme a disegni meravigliosi e bandiere arcobaleno. Tarjei non poté contenere l’enorme sorriso che gli incurvò le labbra: persone di tutto il mondo avevano iniziato a seguire la serie, e a quanto dicevano i ragazzi moltissimi avevano iniziato ad interessarsi alla comunità lgbt grazie a loro. Tarjei si voltò verso Henrik, sorridendo teneramente nel vedere i suoi occhi che brillavano mentre Josephine gli mostrava i commenti sotto una delle tantissime foto: sembrava un bambino che aveva appena saputo che il Natale sarebbe arrivato in anticipo. Lisa gli diede una leggera gomitata fra le costole, sorridendo a trentadue denti. 

“L’avevo detto io che sarebbe finita così. Anzi, iniziata: siamo solo alla prima clip del quinto episodio e guarda che casino buddy!”

Tarjei sorrise e l’abbracciò, sentendosi al settimo cielo. La ragazza rise ricambiando la stretta.

“E avevo ragione anche su un’altra cosa?”

“Cosa?”

“Sei il ragazzo più invidiato del momento Tar, non hai idea di cosa dicono le ragazze e i ragazzi di mezzo mondo del tuo ragazzo, e anche di te ad essere sincera.”

“Di _me_?”

Non era stupito del fatto che si cantassero le odi sulla bellezza di Henrik (o che avesse appena guadagnato migliaia di followers su Instagram, come David stava appena comunicando ad un Henrik ancora incredulo), sarebbe stato strano il contrario. Ma che pensassero la stessa cosa di lui gli sembrava surreale: i primi anni della sua adolescenza erano stati pieni di insicurezze e, nonostante fosse ormai uscito da quella fase, pensare che una gran parte delle persone apprezzasse il suo aspetto, quando nemmeno lui ci riusciva a volte, lo faceva sentire strano, ma orgoglioso. 

Lisa annuì e poi guardò oltre la sua spalla, sorrise e sciolse l’abbraccio indicando qualcosa dietro di lui con un cenno della testa, per poi allontanarsi. Quando si voltò, Julie lo stava abbracciando. 

“Sono così fiera di te, così fiera di voi.”

A quelle parole la tensione, dovuta a quel nuovo tipo di contatto fisico fra di loro, si sciolse, così come un po’ del suo cuore.

“ _Grazie_.”

Percepì il sorriso della donna e le sue braccia lo strinsero di più, per poi lasciarlo andare del tutto. Uno sguardo e seppe che Julie era tornata quella di sempre.

“Ora, ragazzino, abbiamo delle cose da fare, e il tuo ragazzo non sembra stare molto bene quindi meglio sbrigarsi prima che svenga sul pavimento.”

Pochi metri più in là, Henrik, sfilatosi finalmente i vestiti (i suoi capelli erano perfetti anche dopo essere stati sotto un cappello per più di mezz’ora, non era una cosa normale), si voltò verso di loro con una mano sul petto, fingendosi offeso.

“Io sto benissimo!”

“No che non stai bene!”

“Baby, dobbiamo ricominciare?”

“Uhhh, problemi in Paradiso.”

Fra le risate causate dalle parole di David, Tarjei alzò gli occhi al cielo e incrociò le braccia, cercando di nascondere un sorriso quando Henrik gli si avvicinò attirandolo a sé per i fianchi e poi rivolgersi a David.

“Tarjei non accetta che io mi preoccupi per lui.”

Tarjei spalancò la bocca, posando le mani sul suo petto come per allontanarlo ma senza provarci sul serio.

“Non è assolutamente vero! Io non accetto che ti faccia male per colpa mia.”

“Questi due non sanno nemmeno litigare.”

“E’ vero, amico, onestamente siete da carie.”

Tarjei fece il dito medio a Sasha, che era già pronto ad iniziare una discussione sul diabete che gli stavano facendo venire, quando Julie richiamò l’attenzione su di sé.

“Basta, abbiamo una tabella di marcia da seguire. Fra cinque minuti si gira.”

“Non rivediamo nemmeno il copione?”

“E’ inutile, non hanno nemmeno bisogno di recitare ormai.”

-

A quanto pareva, i conti di Tarjei erano esatti.

Le sue mani erano ancor più gelide di quella mattina e non riusciva a smettere di tremare, le coperte tirate fino al mento e la fronte bollente. Tarjei era steso accanto a lui e gli accarezzava una guancia, ignorando i suoi tentativi di impedirgli di stargli così vicino. 

Henrik era lì per lui ogni notte, quando il suo stupidissimo cervello lo teneva sveglio: restava sveglio con lui ad accarezzargli i capelli e sussurrargli che andava tutto bene, privando sé stesso del sonno finché i suoi occhi non diventavano pesanti e riusciva finalmente ad addormentarsi, e anche allora lui rimaneva sveglio, accertandosi che il suo respiro fosse regolare e il suo viso rilassato, e solo alla fine permettere al suo corpo di riposare in pace. E lui non solo non lo ringraziava come avrebbe dovuto, ma lasciava anche che si ammalasse solo perché era un ragazzino pigro che non si prendeva cura di sé stesso. 

Posò la fronte contro la sua tempia, le scuse già pronte a lasciare le sue labbra, ma si fermò prima di pronunciare una parola: Henrik gli avrebbe detto che non era colpa sua, lo avrebbe rassicurato come faceva sempre e non poteva permettere che si sentisse in colpa. Era arrivato il momento che si prendesse cura di lui. Gli posò il più dolce dei baci sulla guancia e fece per alzarsi, ma la sua mano gli afferrò il polso. 

Gli occhi di Henrik erano arrossati e lucidi, sembravano più grandi del solito e lo guardavano come se lo stesse abbandonando. Immediatamente, Tarjei aggirò il letto, inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui.

“Ehi, sono qui.”

“Dove …”

La sua voce era rauca e stanca, e Tarjei scosse la testa, posandogli una mano sulla guancia per impedirgli di sforzarla più del dovuto.

“Vado a preparare qualcosa per farti stare meglio, torno subito, okay?”

Henrik aggrottò le sopracciglia, aprendo la bocca per esprimere il suo disappunto, ma Tarjei scosse nuovamente la testa, già sapendo ciò che gli avrebbe detto.

“Lascia che mi prenda cura di te, almeno stavolta.”

Henrik si morse il labbro inferiore, poi chiuse gli occhi e fece un respiro profondo, e alla fine annuì.

“ _Torna_.”

Annuì e gli baciò la fronte, sussurrando un ‘grazie’, per poi uscire chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Aveva appena aperto il mobiletto del bagno in cerca delle medicine che qualcuno suonò al campanello. Ciò che trovò dall’altra parte fece alzare il suo livello d’irritazione da 0 a 100 nel memorabile tempismo di mezzo secondo.

“Tarjei?”

“ _Lea_.”

La ragazza sembrava più carina del solito, come se avesse speso del tempo per sistemarsi più del dovuto, e stringeva una busta della spesa nella mano destra: era evidente perché si trovasse lì, e non gli piaceva, _affatto_. Lo guardava come se fosse un pesce fuor d’acqua.

“Tu … ehm … perché sei qui?”

Tarjei provò l’impulso di urlarle che ci viveva, lì, e che era lei quella fuori posto, ma se lo stava chiedendo probabilmente non sapeva nulla, e sperava che lo scoprisse nel migliore dei modi. Migliore _per lui_ , s’intende.

“Tarjei?”

“Oh, sì, scusami, pensavo ad altro.”

Si stampò sul viso il sorriso più convincente del suo repertorio (essere un attore aveva i suoi vantaggi) e la guardò tanto intensamente che Lea abbassò gli occhi, arrossendo lievemente e passandosi la busta da una mano all’altra. Alla fine rialzò lo sguardo e si schiarì la voce.

“Io … Marlon mi ha detto che Henrik non stava molto bene oggi alle prove, così io …”

Oh, Marlon gliel’avrebbe pagata cara, molto cara, ma non era questo il momento per pensare alla vendetta. Stava per risponderle che ‘era stata oh così carina ad autoinvitarsi a casa del suo ragazzo per approfittarne ed infilargli la lingua in bocca’, che sentì la porta della camera da letto aprirsi e-

“Baby …”

_ Jackpot _ .

Lanciò un veloce sguardo all’espressione confusa di Lea, cercando di trattenersi dal riderle in faccia, e si girò verso Henrik, che stretto nel piumone barcollò verso di lui fino a posare la fronte sulla sua, la testa che gli faceva troppo male per permettergli di concentrarsi su qualsiasi altra cosa. Tarjei si scordò completamente della ragazza, una minuscola figura nella sua visione periferica rispetto ad Henrik, e gli prese il viso fra le mani, senza allontanare la fronte dalla sua.

“Stai tremando, perché ti sei alzato?”

“Non tornavi.”

Tarjei sorrise, accarezzando la sua pelle bollente con i pollici.

“Non vado da nessuna parte.”

Henrik si allontanò per poterlo guardare negli occhi, sorridendo per quanto la stanchezza glielo consentisse.

“Lo so.”

Il ragazzo fece sfiorare i loro nasi, e solo alla fine sembrò accorgersi di Lea, che era arrossita in maniera spropositata ed evitava a tutti i costi di guardare nella loro direzione. 

“Ehi, Lea.”

Lei accennò un sorriso.

“Henke, girava voce che tu fossi in punto di morte, ero venuta a salutarti un’ultima volta.”

Il ragazzo rise e lei sospirò, porgendo la busta a Tarjei, che aveva iniziato a sentirsi (molto vagamente) male per lei.

“Ora devo andare, ma non credo te la passerai troppo male.”

Lanciò uno sguardo a Tarjei e li salutò con la mano, per poi girarsi e scendere le scale, infilandosi il cappuccio per proteggersi dalla pioggia che aveva iniziato a battere contro le finestre. Tarjei seguì la sua figura con gli occhi prima che scomparisse del tutto dal suo campo visivo e chiuse la porta, per poi ispezionare il contenuto della busta: c’era tutto ciò che serviva per preparare del brodo di pollo. Uh, almeno qualcosa di buono l’aveva fatto.

“Vado a fare da mangiare, tu torna a letto, okay?”

Henrik si lamentò con un mugolio.

“Voglio stare con te.”

“Henrik.”

“Ti prego.”

Si morse il labbro, osservando il broncio adorabile che il suo ragazzo stava usando per corromperlo, e alla fine sbuffò alzando gli occhi al cielo, ma senza riuscire a trattenere un sorriso. A volte si chiedeva se le farfalle sarebbero mai andate a volare altrove.

Henrik sorrise vittorioso e si strinse nella coperta, precedendolo nella cucina. Prima di seguirlo, Tarjei sfilò il telefono dalla tasca.

**_ _ **

**_ Marlon _ **

_ Scegli _

_ O lasci che ti picchi, e francamente te lo meriti _

_ O mi devi un favore, quando mi pare, ciò che mi pare _

_ Ho paura in entrambi i casi _

_ Fai bene. _


	10. Sickening desire

Sickening desire

 

Fermarsi diventava sempre più difficile. I baci avevano iniziato ad essere sempre più frenetici, umidi, affamati e perfino fermarsi a prendere aria era una necessità che non faceva che infastidirlo sempre di più.

Il fatto era che Tarjei era inesperto, impacciato, a tratti anche goffo, ma sapeva quello che voleva. Voleva il calore delle mani di Henrik sui suoi fianchi nudi, le sue labbra distrutte dai dolci morsi che gli solleticavano il collo e molto più in basso, le sue parole che lo facevano rabbrividire per la loro dolcezza e che avevano timidamente iniziato a parlare di _altro_ , intervallate dal tanto adorato nomignolo che a volte assumeva una sfumatura irrimediabilmente meno tenue. Tarjei voleva ansimi, e lividi, e segni che gridavano a chi apparteneva, fuori e anche dentro. 

Fermarsi era diventato quasi impossibile, ma Henrik ci riusciva sempre, lasciando entrambi con boxer che avevano improvvisamente una taglia in meno. La prima volta, Tarjei  aveva spalancato gli occhi, terrorizzato all’idea di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato che avesse convinto Henrik di non voler nulla di tutto ciò con un ragazzino come lui, che avesse perso quella che ogni giorno diventava sempre più la cosa migliore che gli fosse mai successa. Ripensandoci più tardi si sarebbe detto che era un pensiero assurdo, ma in quel momento gli sembrava l’unica spiegazione possibile e lo faceva rabbrividire.

Nel notare il suo sguardo spaventato, Henrik ci aveva messo pochi secondi per intuire i suoi pensieri, conoscendolo ormai meglio di quanto conoscesse sé stesso, e gli aveva preso il viso fra le mani, costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi.

“Baby, ehi, guardami. Va tutto bene, okay? Sei perfetto, assolutamente perfetto, non devi nemmeno pensare che per me tu possa essere nient’altro che meraviglioso, il mio piccolo angelo, così dolce.” 

Tarjei chiuse gli occhi, tranquillizzandosi e sorridendo, quasi facendo le fusa alla voce profonda di Henrik. Il più grande sorrise, baciandogli la fronte per poi stringerlo fra le sue braccia ed iniziare ad accarezzargli i capelli. Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, Tarjei parlò, la voce tanto minuta da essere appena udibile.

“Perché?”

Henrik si morse il labbro inferiore, affondando le dita fra i suoi riccioli.

“Sarebbe la tua prima volta.”

Non sembrava una domanda, ma Tarjei annuì ugualmente, strusciando la guancia contro il suo petto. Le parole vagarono nella stanza per un po’.

“Voglio che sia tu.”

“Lo spero bene, non voglio dover fare a botte con qualche idiota che anche solo immagina di metterti le mani addosso.”

Henrik rabbrividì al sol pensiero e Tarjei nascose il rossore nell’incavo del suo collo. Quando diceva cose del genere, non poteva fare a meno di pensare che lo amasse, talmente tanto che dirlo ad alta voce sembrava la cosa più spaventosa che avrebbe mai potuto fare.

“Potrebbe anche essere un bravissimo ragazzo.”

“Un bravissimo ragazzo che può andare a portare le sue buoni intenzioni da qualche altra parte, grazie mille.”

Tarjei rise, posando una gamba sul suo bacino, avvicinandosi sempre di più fino a sedersi su di lui con le gambe ai lati dei suoi fianchi. Henrik posò le mani sulle sue cosce, alzando le sopracciglia, divertito dall’improvvisa iniziativa.

“ _Halla_.”

“ _Halla_.”

Il più piccolo sorrise, posando le mani sulle sue per intrecciare le loro dita.

“Sono pronto.”

Il ragazzo lo guardò incerto, facendosi piccolo. Tarjei si portò una delle sue mani alle labbra, baciandone il dorso per invitarlo a parlare.

“E’ la tua verginità, baby, una volta che te la porterò via-

“Tu non me la porterai via!”

Aggrottò le sopracciglia, stringendo forte le sue mani come per rafforzare le sue parole.

“Io voglio darla a te! Non puoi portarmi via qualcosa che io voglio darti.”

Henrik spostò lo sguardo da lui, evitando i suoi occhi: dopo un mese aveva ancora paura di romperlo, come avevano rotto lui.  E sapeva perfettamente che era una paura irrazionale, che avrebbero dovuto parlarne, perché se c’era una persona con cui voleva condividere quella parte della sua vita era l’angelo che aveva la fortuna di chiamare suo. Eppure le parole gli graffiavano la gola, rifiutandosi di uscire e rendendo il suo petto pesante, come se la sua cassa toracica si stesse stringendo attorno ai suoi polmoni impedendogli di respirare. Improvvisamente, quell’azione autonoma quando indispensabile sembrò la cosa più difficile del mondo: Henrik spalancò gli occhi, il respiro che aumentava alla ricerca di aria che si rifiutava di entrare, e strinse forte le mani di Tarjei, nella speranza che riuscissero a tenerlo ancorato alla realtà. In quel momento non sentiva altro che il panico di quel giorno, mani da cui non voleva essere toccato che si prendevano ciò che lui non voleva dargli. Quando colui a che gli impediva di rompersi sembrò sparire, il sangue gli si gelò nelle vene. 

_Non andare via, ti prego non adesso, mai, ti prego._

Tarjei gli prese il viso fra le mani, piegandosi fino a posare le fronte sulla sua.

“Respira, respira con me, okay? Respira.”

Henrik chiuse gli occhi, aggrappandosi a lui e ascoltando il suo respiro accarezzargli il viso. Pian piano il mondo smise di girare frenetico attorno a lui e l’aria gli riempì il naso e la gola. Tarjei fece sfiorare i loro nasi, accarezzandogli il viso con la punta delle dita. 

Henrik allentò la presa sulla sua maglietta per circondargli la vita con le braccia e stringerlo a sé, avvertendo le lacrime fare capolino negli angoli dei suoi occhi, infilandogli una mano fra i capelli quando Tarjei gli circondò il collo e gli posò dei piccoli baci sulla guancia, sussurrandogli parole dolci fra uno e l’altro. Restarono così a lungo, tanto che quando parlò, la voce di Henrik era rauca per il disuso e le lacrime trattenute.

“Scusami se ti ho spaventato.”

I capelli di Tarjei gli accarezzarono il viso quando scosse la testa, stringendolo di più a sé.

“Quando-

“Non devi dirmelo se non vuoi.”

Il ragazzo scese lentamente dal suo bacino, stendendosi accanto a lui su di un fianco e gli posò una mano sulla guancia, disegnando linee immaginarie e sorridendogli dolcemente, ed Henrik sentì di star innamorandosi di lui tutto da capo. Si girò imitando la sua posizione,  attorcigliando insieme le loro gambe e un pò delle loro anime.

“Io _voglio_ dirtelo, ma non voglio che tu sia triste per me.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

Il sorriso di Tarjei si allargò ed annuì.

“Quando sarai pronto io sarò qui, ad aspettarti. Sarò _sempre_ qui ad aspettarti.”

-

Quando Henrik perse la sua verginità, fu perché gli venne rubata. Aveva quindici anni e la sua ragazza andava nella sua stessa classe. Le ragazze della sua classe sembravano molto più grandi di lui e dei suoi amici, più cresciute, delle donne in miniatura, con i loro fianchi larghi e i petti che solo un anno prima erano nient’altro che piatti. 

Henrik amava stare con Lise, stringere il suo corpo morbido fra le braccia e baciarla con dolcezza, ridere con lei mentre giocavano ai videogiochi e non tener conto del tempo quando erano insieme. Aveva sentito in giro di ragazzi che facevano altro insieme alle loro fidanzate, ma a lui non interessava quel genere di cose. A Lise, invece, interessava.

“Ai ragazzi non succedevano quelle cose, loro erano quelli forti, quelli che facevano del male, non avevano paura e non si opponevano, perché i ragazzi non venivano aggrediti dalle ragazze.”

Tarjei sentiva le lacrime scavargli solchi profondi sul viso. Di fronte a lui, Henrik aveva lo sguardo basso. 

“Io … io non feci nulla per fermarla, non volevo farle del male e …”

Rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, forse in cerca delle parole. Tarjei aveva la vista offuscata e un dolore che partiva dal petto e si espandeva in tutto il corpo; avrebbe voluto toccarlo, ma aveva sinceramente paura di romperlo.

“Piansi e lei mi chiese perché.”

Lasciò andare una risata priva di gioia, carica di qualcosa che sembrava risentimento, forse vergogna.

“Disse che non capiva perché me la stessi prendendo tanto visto che era qualcosa che volevo anche io. Il fatto era che io non lo volevo, e lei non lo sapeva perché non me l’aveva nemmeno chiesto. Ma lo capivo, era qualcosa che _doveva_ piacermi, sicuramente ero io quello sbagliato. Dopo che … la lasciai e non parlai con lei mai più, ma nonostante questo non esitò ad andare a raccontare in giro quello che ‘avevamo fatto’. Saltò fuori che mi aveva portato via la mia innocenza solo per poter vantarsi con le sue amiche di essere stata la prima a fare ciò che facevano gli adulti.”

Tarjei sentì il cuore rompersi un pò quando la sua voce si incrinò e allungò una mano verso di lui, asciugandosi il viso con il dorso dell’altra. Henrik posò gli occhi sulla sua mano, per poi allungare la propria e stringerla, alzando il viso dopo quelle che erano sembrato ore, e sorrise.

Quel giorno, fecero l’amore per la prima volta. 

Le mani di Henrik lo accarezzarono quando il dolore gli impedì di bearsi delle migliaia di scintille che gli riscaldavano lo stomaco e le sue labbra colorarono la pelle che assaggiavano rendendolo un opera d’arte di blu e viola e rosso. Alla fine, restarono ad ascoltare i loro respiri tornare regolari, osservando i loro petti alzarsi e abbassarsi sempre più lentamente, abbracciati fra le lenzuola umide per il sudore. E se prima avrebbe storto il naso, ora non poteva fare a meno di pensare che fosse la cosa più dolce e meravigliosa che avesse mai pensato di poter fare.

“Credo di amarti.”

“Anche io, baby, credo di amarti anche io.”

-

**_Beste venner <3_ **

_Ho detto ad Henrik che lo amo_

_Ha risposto che mi ama anche lui_

**_David:_ ** _ODDIO BRO SUL SERIO?!?_

**_Lisa:_ ** _AWWWWW SONO COSI’ CONTENTA PER TE BUDDY <3<3_

_< 3_

**_Lisa:_ ** _Ci sarete alla festa di Marlon venerdì giusto? Non vedo l’ora di brindare al vostro amore_

_Se lo fai giuro che ti blocco ovunque_

**_David:_ ** _voi DOVETE venire a quella festa_

_the #powercouple is comiiiiiing_

_Da quando siamo la #powercouple?_

**_David:_ ** _pfff da sempre_

_è Ulrikke che l’ha inventato_

**_Lisa:_ ** _Voi ci sarete a quella festa, fine della questione._

_E’ una minaccia?_

**_Lisa:_ ** _:D_

_…_

_Ci saremo_

**_David:_ ** _YESSS!!!_

**_Lisa:_ ** _Perfetto! Ora torna dal tuo modello ventunenne e rendimi fiera ;-)_

_Vi odio_

_< 3_

_-_

Se prima fermarsi gli era sembrato difficile, ora era praticamente impossibile. 

Voleva Henrik costantemente: nell’intimità della loro camera da letto, quando la neve di Novembre imbiancava i vetri ed Henrik si ostinava a girare per l’appartamento senza maglietta, i pantaloni della tuta così in basso da rivelare l’orlo dei suoi boxer e accentuare le dure linee sui suoi fianchi e il suo addome, e persino nel bel mezzo delle riprese, quando tutti erano lì a guardarli.

(“Quando ho detto che dovevate metterci passione non era _questo_ che intendevo ragazzino!” 

“Julie, comprendimi. Stiamo girando la scena in cui dovrebbe farmi un po-

“LINGUAGGIO!”

“Possiamo anche chiamarlo così se vuoi ma la sostanza è quella!”)

Ed Henrik, ovviamente, non era da meno. Ciò comportava segni costanti a tappezzare i loro corpi che non facevano altro che _bene_ , battutine maliziose che li seguivano ovunque andassero e l’abbonamento alla palestra non rinnovato perché, beh, facevano già abbastanza attività fisica.

Ora, con qualche birra e un paio di bicchierini di troppo ad offuscargli la mente, il corpo premuto senza vergogna contro quello del suo ragazzo, Tarjei non riusciva a pensare altro che _voglio, voglio, voglio._

“ _Baby_.”

Il volume della musica facevano tremare il pavimento, le decine di corpi attorno a loro si muovevano frenetici, l’alcol faceva girare tutto troppo velocemente, ma riusciva a distinguere perfettamente la voce di Henrik. Il ragazzo aveva le mani nelle tasche posteriori dei suoi jeans, spingendo il il suo bacino contro il proprio e muovendolo allo stesso ritmo dei bassi. Tarjei gemette e lo baciò affamato, facendo danzare languidamente le loro lingue, e ricambiando i movimenti del suo corpo. 

La sua mente confusa registrò la voce di Marlon poco lontano da loro; girandosi brevemente, si accorse che parlava (flirtava) con Lea. Ridacchiò, pensando che era stato fin troppo buono con Marlon dopo il _pessimo_ amico che era stato, ma la sua risata venne spezzata da un ansimo quando il suo ragazzo decise che era un buon momento per spostare le labbra sul suo collo, e Tarjei decise che non ne poteva più. Gli sollevò il viso per baciarlo di nuovo e lo prese per mano, districandosi fra la giungla di corpi in movimento per poi chiudere la porta della camera di Marlon alle loro spalle.

La mattina seguente, risvegliandosi in una casa piena di conoscenti e amici addormentati nei posti più assurdi con un mal di testa atroce e l’impulso di vomitare tutto ciò che aveva ingerito, si sarebbe rigirato fino a nascondere il viso fra i capelli di Henrik, ignorando il suo telefono che vibrava sul pavimento.

**_Ulrikke_ **

_Non arrabbiarti, ma potrei aver pubblicato qualcosa su instagram_

_E potrei aver taggato Henrik_

_E potrebbe essere un video di voi due che vi baciate_

_E poteri aver scritto #powercouple_

_E potrebbero averlo visto migliaia di persone_

_:-D_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beste venner = best friends


	11. Your happiness is ours too

Your happiness is ours too

 

Quel video era _indecente_. 

Tarjei si ritrovò ad arrossire nell’osservare se stesso e il suo ragazzo nel post di Ulrikke. Durava pochi secondi, luci stroboscopiche rendevano la visione confusionaria ma comunque abbastanza chiara per cogliere esattamente ciò che stava accadendo: al centro, lui ed Henrik erano stretti l’uno all’altro, le mani del più grande passavano da sotto la sua maglietta al suo sedere, le sue gli scompigliavano i capelli, la lotta fra le loro lingue che si ripeteva all’infinito su quello e altri milioni di schermi. Nei commenti la gente era impazzita, non facevano altro che chiedere se si trattasse di Skam o della realtà e dire quanto fossero stupendi insieme, facendolo arrossire ancora di più.

Non sapeva se farsi prendere dal panico o essere felice per l’affetto dei loro fan, ma non ebbe il tempo di decidere che il suo stomaco si ricordò improvvisamente di tutto l’alcol che aveva bevuto la sera prima e decise che era il momento perfetto per buttarlo fuori. Si coprì la bocca con una mano ed arrivò in bagno, miracolosamente vuoto ma non altrettanto pulito, appena in tempo per accovacciarsi di fronte al water.

Intanto Henrik si rigirò sotto le lenzuola, allungando le braccia verso il punto in cui avrebbe dovuto esserci il suo ragazzo e mugolando in protesta quando non riuscì a trovarlo, aprendo gli occhi per poi richiuderli velocemente a causa della luce troppo forte per i suoi occhi sensibili. Lentamente, riuscì ad abituarsi alla luce e a mettersi seduto, cercando di ignorare il fatto che la stanza girasse su se stessa, e si guardò intorno alla ricerca di Tarjei. Al suo posto trovò il suo cellulare, Instagram aperto sull’ultimo post di Ulrikke. Il video che gli si presentò d’avanti agli occhi lo rese improvvisamente fin troppo sobrio, e anche un po’ eccitato ad essere sinceri.

Lanciò uno sguardo al suo telefono, che sul comodino esplodeva per le innumerevoli notifiche di commenti e incessanti nuovi followers. In cima a tutte:

**_Chiamate perse (12) da Julie._ **

_Merda._

Si passò una mano fra i capelli, abbandonando il telefono sul letto e ignorando spudoratamente le chiamate perse. Doveva trovare Tarjei. Si districò con non poca difficoltà dalle coperte e si alzò, facendo attenzione a non calpestare nessuno degli adolescenti addormentati contro le pareti del corridoio, seguendo gli unici rumori udibili nell’appartamento. Spalancò la porta socchiusa del bagno e fu immediatamente accanto a Tarjei, che aveva brevemente alzato la testa per vedere chi fosse appena entrato per poi tornare ad aggrapparsi al water e vomitare il contenuto del suo stomaco ormai vuoto.

Henrik gli posò una mano sulla fronte, tenendogli i capelli, e l’altra sulla sua schiena, disegnando cerchi che sperava aiutassero a calmare gli spasmi, ripetendogli che andava tutto bene e che lui era lì adesso, ignorando l’odore terribile e la vista non delle migliori. Guardare il proprio ragazzo vomitarsi l’anima in un bagno sudicio non era proprio in cima alla lista dei suoi desideri ma non poteva fregargliene di meno.

Dopo qualche minuto, il corpo di Tarjei sembrò comprendere che non era rimasto più nulla da rigettare ed il ragazzo allentò la presa, accasciandosi contro il petto di Henrik, che prontamente lo strinse fra le sue braccia e posò la schiena contro la vasca da bagno, facendolo sedere sulle sue gambe e accarezzandogli i capelli. Tarjei cercò di concentrarsi sull’odore della pelle di Henrik e non sul sapore orribile che gli infestava la bocca, e dopo qualche secondo parlò.

“L’hai visto?”

Henrik gli posò un bacio fra i capelli ed annuì.

“Mi dispiace.”

Tarjei aggrottò le sopracciglia, alzando lo sguardo per incontrare il suo.

“Perché?”

“E’ un bel po’ di pressione baby, il mio telefono sta per implodere dalle notifiche e stanno tutti dando di matto. Mi dispiace che tu debba fare i conti con tutto questo, so quanto tieni alla tua privacy.”

Il ragazzo lo guardò con gli occhi pieni di meraviglia e scosse il capo, sciogliendosi in un sorriso. Henrik lo guardò incuriosito, sorridendo di rimando. 

“Che c’è?”

“C’è che sono _felice_. Stanno tutti dando di matto perché ci vogliono bene amore, per lo stesso motivo per cui passano ore a disegnare e a scrivere storie ed è meraviglioso.”

Il ragazzo lo guardò con così tanta dolcezza che non poté fare a meno di arrossire, e in cambio ricevette un bacio tanto casto quanto mozzafiato.

“Ho un alito orribile.”

“Non m’importa.”

Henrik posò la fronte sulla sua.

“Sono così fiero di te.”

Tarjei gli prese il viso fra le mani, allontanandosi abbastanza per guardarlo negli occhi.

“Ti amo.”

Era la prima volta che glielo diceva così apertamente, e non era mai stato tanto sicuro di niente come in quel momento. Henrik sorrise, accarezzandogli una guancia con la punta delle dita e la voce gli uscì quasi in un sussurro.

“Ti amo anche io.”

E Tarjei seppe che avrebbe potuto sopportare qualsiasi cosa, tutti i fan e la pressione e la sfuriata di Julie che li attendevano fuori dalla porta, si riducevano a minuscoli sassolini in una scarpa se Henrik era al suo fianco.

-

**_Julie_ **

_HENRIK_

_CHIAMAMI_

_SUBITO_

_Buongiorno …_

_Finalmente_

_Siete tutti insieme?_

_Sì_

_Credo_

_Abbiamo dormito da Marlon, quindi a meno che qualcuno non se ne sia andato stamattina presto dovremmo essere ancora tutti qui_

_Fra venti minuti siamo lì_

_Ehm_

_Meglio di no_

_Non mi interessa ora Henrik_

_Julie, ascoltami, tu non vuoi vedere quello che c’è qui_

_Fidati_

_Non mi interessa se la casa è peggio di un porcile, butta tutti gli estranei fuori e sveglia gli altri_

_Anche se riuscissi a farlo non credo sarebbero abbastanza sobri per ascoltarti_

_Fa quello che ho detto_

_Se quando arrivo non siete tutti svegli me la prendo con te_

_No scusami_

_Perché?_

_Sei il maggiore, comportati come tale_

_Venti minuti_

_Sbrigati_

_Agli ordini …_

_-_

Per l’ora in cui Julie e Marisi presentarono alla porta, Henrik era miracolosamente riuscito a buttare fuori una ventina di mezzi sconosciuti, andandoli a stanare persino nel ripostiglio e in situazioni molto private, e a svegliare il resto del cast. Il fatto che avesse dovuto evitare una scarpa in pieno viso da David e tenere i capelli di Lisa mentre vomitava affacciata al balcone erano puramente effetti collaterali. Ora, accoccolato con il suo ragazzo sulla poltrona meno sporca del soggiorno, si sentiva esausto (a quanto pare nessuno sembrava ricordarsi che si stava riprendendo anche lui da una sbornia, _grazie tante_ ) e cercava di prepararsi psicologicamente a ciò che li aspettava. Stava trovando il processo molto difficile, ma la mano di Tarjei che gli massaggiava la nuca si stava rivelando un ottimo aiuto.

Si lasciò scappare un verso d’apprezzamento e aprì gli occhi, sorridendo al ragazzo che lo stava già guardando con un dolce sorriso.

“Buongiorno.”

Sorrise ancora di più e socchiuse gli occhi, facendo sfiorare i loro nasi e avvicinando la bocca alla sua per poi allontanarsi quando Tarjei cercava di baciarlo, importunandolo un po’ fino a quando il ragazzo sbuffò e gli posò una mano sulla guancia, costringendolo a rimanere fermo e facendolo ridacchiare fra i baci. 

Erano ancora nella loro piccola bolla quando suonarono il campanello, facendo gemere di dolore i ragazzi ammassati sul divano poco distante. Iman, l’unica a non aver toccato alcol, alzò gli occhi al cielo e andò ad aprire, rivelando le due donne, entrambe dall’aria scocciata ma anche piuttosto divertita. Julie entrò nel soggiorno battendo le mani, ignorando le parole poco carine che le vennero rivolte.

“Buongiorno ragazzini.”

“Perché ci fai questo?”

“Perché vi pago e sul vostro contratto c’è scritto che posso farlo.” 

“Non mi sembra di aver letto la clausola dove dice che puoi maltrattarci in un giorno libero.”

“Beh, sorpresa allora, zuccherino.”

Quelle parole procurarono un secondo giro di gemiti, stavolta più infastiditi che doloranti.

“Silenzio, abbiamo delle questioni da risolvere.”

I ragazzi si guardarono fra di loro confusi, fino a quando Josephine accese il telefono ed esclamò un ‘che cavolo avete combinato?’, facendo arrossire Tarjei e in pochi secondi tutti erano attorno a lei, fischiando e commentando il breve video senza ritegno, meno i due ragazzi in questione ed Ulrikke, che cercava di sfuggire allo sguardo accusatore di Mari e Julie.

“Marlon, mi sa che è meglio se cambi le lenzuola prima di avvicinarti al letto.”

“Herman, continua a parlare e giuro che ti uccido.”

“Vorresti dirmi che non è vero?”

Henrik strinse Tarjei a sé, impedendogli di scagliarsi sul ragazzo, tenendogli le mani e cercando il suo sguardo, per poi posare la fronte sulla sua e sussurrargli qualcosa che nessuno riuscì a sentire, rimpiazzando la maschera di rabbia che gli occupava il volto con un timido sorriso. I ragazzi osservarono la stretta di Henrik allentarsi e Tarjei intrecciare le loro dita e si voltarono tutti a guardare Herman, che alzò le mani in segno di resa.

“Onestamente, come facevo a non postare quel video? Guardateli.”

Gli sguardi si rivolsero ad Ulrikke, che si stava esibendo in uno dei suoi sorrisi più innocenti.

“Evitavi di schiacciare ‘pubblica’.”

Nella confusione della discussione che seguì, Henrik e Tarjei scambiarono uno sguardo di intesa e, ad un cenno del più piccolo, Henrik si schiarì la voce e in poco tempo l’attenzione era nuovamente rivolta a loro due.

“Noi non siamo arrabbiati.”

La prima a rompere il silenzio che conseguì a quelle parole, che lasciarono tutti un po’ interdetti, fu Mari.

“Ragazzi, non c’è bisogno che-

“Sul serio, a noi va bene,” Henrik cercò lo sguardo del suo ragazzo, che gli sorrise e rivolse il suo sguardo a Julie.

“Siamo felici.”

Annuì, come a confermare le proprie parole, e la donna sorrise.

-

Inutile dire che, quello stesso pomeriggio, Siv e Martha li costrinsero ad andare a metterle al corrente del 'casino che avevano combinato' (non che avessero bisogno di essere minacciati per andare a trovare le 'kvinner i deres liv'). 

Nonostante quasi tutti alla fermata del tram non facessero altro che guardarli e sussurrare sottovoce, non riusciva a non essere felice. Difficile quando le sue dita erano intrecciate a quelle di Henrik. Il ragazzo al suo fianco sorrise e si sporse verso di lui per baciargli una tempia e sussurrargli qualcosa all’orecchio. Il suo respiro caldo contro la sua guancia gli fece perdere totalmente l’attenzione, tanto che arrossì, non sapendo cosa dire, quando lo guardò in attesa di una risposta. Invece di parlare, Henrik rise e fece dondolare le loro mani, indicando con un cenno del capo qualcosa poco più in là.

Quel ‘qualcosa’ si rivelò essere un qualcuno: una ragazza dai corti capelli castani e grandi occhi verdi incollati allo schermo del suo smartphone. Era imbacuccata in una grande sciarpa color senape e un parka, ma sotto di essi si riusciva comunque a vedere un maglione nero, il logo di Skam in grande esattamente al centro. Non li aveva notati, troppo intenta a trafficare con il suo telefono, e in quell’istante Tarjei realizzò che regalare un sorriso non costava assolutamente nulla.

Guardò Henrik, che alzò le sopracciglia con un sorriso, e gli strinse la mano, dirigendosi verso di lei. Non seppe descrivere la sensazione di calore che lo avvolse quando la ragazza alzò lo sguardo e spalancò gli occhi, coprendo con una mano l’enorme sorriso che le aveva illuminato il volto. 

“Halla.”

“H-halla.”

Sorrise, avvertendo la sua evidente euforia contagiarlo, e il suo sorriso si allargò ancora di più quando vide quello di Henrik. Era uno di quelli che gli occupavano tutto il viso fino ad arrivare agli occhi, uno di quelli che faceva quando era felice sul serio. 

La ragazza, visibilmente più bassa di loro, li guardo estasiata dall’alto verso il basso, soffermandosi sulle loro mani intrecciate. Quando rialzò lo sguardo, Tarjei notò che aveva gli occhi lucidi. Allora strinse un’ultima volta la mano del suo ragazzo e la lasciò, per poi stringere la ragazza in un abbraccio. Sentì le sue lacrime bagnarli il collo e la strinse di più a sé.

“Perché piangi?”

La sentì ridacchiare camuffando un singhiozzo.

“P-perché sono felice.”

“Di averci incontrato?”

“A-anche, ma soprattutto p-perché lo siete voi. _La vostra felicità è anche la nostra_.”

Non ebbe bisogno di chiederle chi fossero ‘noi’ per saperlo, e sentì di essere sul punto di piangere lui stesso, per lo stesso identico motivo. Quando sciolsero l’abbraccio, Henrik le asciugò le guance, prendendole il viso fra le mani e per poi darle un bacio sulla fronte. Tarjei sorrise dolcemente al suo sguardo totalmente innamorato, pensando che la capiva perfettamente. Rimasero a parlare con lei finché il loro tram non arrivò, scattando qualche foto e ridendo tanto, sotto lo sguardo intenerito della piccola folla che aspettava insieme a loro. 

Quando si furono seduti, continuò a guardarla dal finestrino finché non si furono allontanati troppo, sorridendo nel vederla chiamare qualcuno al telefono ed iniziare a parlare con lo stesso sorriso e la stessa gioia che non l’avevano abbandonata nemmeno per un istante in quei dieci minuti. Quando non riuscì più a vederla, posò la testa sulla spalla di Henrik, che gli circondò le spalle con un braccio e tirò fuori il telefono con la mano libera. Avvertì il suo sorriso e l’istante dopo stava guardando una delle tante foto che avevano scattato poco prima, i loro tre sorrisi in primo piano. Allungò una mano e mise like, sorridendo quando il suo ragazzo gli posò un bacio fra i capelli. 

“E’ questo che voglio fare per il resto della vita.”

“Anche io amore, anche io.”

Rimasero in silenzio per il resto del viaggio, e i loro corpi sembrarono ricordarsi di essersi appena ripresi (e nemmeno del tutto) da una delle peggiori sbornie di sempre. Non addormentarsi fu una bella sfida, ma in un modo o nell’altro riuscirono ad arrivare all’Ett Bord, la cena deliziosa che si preannunciava troppo invitante per perdersela in quel modo.

Non appena varcarono la soglia, vennero travolti da tre uragani, che portavano il nome di Siv, Martha e Mathias. Alle loro spalle, i camerieri se la ridevano sotto i baffi.

“Io ti affido il mio bambino ed è questo che mi combini, Henrik?”

“Scusami Martha, ma Tarjei sa essere convincente.”

Tutti scoppiarono a ridere, tranne per il bambino in questione, che cercava di nascondere un sorriso sotto il rossore delle sue guance. Quando il giro di abbracci fu concluso si sistemarono in un angolo del tavolo.

“Come state, piccoli?”

“Siamo felici, Siv.”

Henrik sorrise nel sentire il suo ragazzo ripetere le stesse parole che aveva rivolto a Julie ed annuì a sua madre, che allungò una mano per accarezzargli una guancia, il sorriso orgoglioso che aveva sul volto simile a quello di Martha, che intanto stringeva la mano di Tarjei sopra la tovaglia.

“Fratello, i giornali di gossip non parlano d’altro, hanno tutti scritto almeno un articolo su di voi.”

“E tu che ne sai?”

“Le ragazze della mia classe,” Mathias alzò gli occhi al cielo, buttandosi a capofitto in quella che doveva essere un’imitazione delle sue coetanee, “‘Oddio, Henrik Holm è tuo fratello?! E’ vero che sta con Tarjei? Devi assolutamente farmeli incontrare!’ e bla bla bla, si sono anche offerte di farmi i compiti. Dovrei seriamente considerare di trarre vantaggio da tutto ciò.”

I due ragazzi risero, mentre le due donne rimproverarono il ragazzino con un sorriso sulle labbra. Quando si furono ripresi, Martha fece la domanda che si stavano ponendo un po’ tutti.

“Cosa farete adesso?”

Henrik cercò lo sguardo di Tarjei, che gli sorrise dolcemente.

“Saremo noi stessi. Stando a quanto si dice in giro siamo piuttosto ovvii.”

“E da carie.”

Le loro mamme si sorrisero e Mathias alzò un pollice accompagnato da un sorriso e pensarono che, nonostante l'inizio, quella era una buona giornata.

-

**_Mathias ti ha inviato un immagine._ **

Abbracciati sul divano un po’ troppo piccolo per entrambi (non che quello gli avesse mai fermati comunque) con Tom Hanks che parlava ad una palla da basket in sottofondo, si ritrovarono a sorridere nell’osservare ciò che Henrik aveva appena ricevuto. Le luci soffuse del ristorante facevano risplendere i loro capelli biondi, che si toccavano a causa delle loro fronti unite, occhi socchiusi e nasi a sfiorarsi. Avevano quei sorrisi da innamorati persi per cui spesso li prendevano in giro e che li facevano venire le farfalle nello stomaco, la mano di Henrik posata sulla guancia di Tarjei, che gli stringeva delicatamente il polso con la sua visibilmente più piccola.

**_henkeholm ha appena pubblicato una foto: “elsker deg, my angel”._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kvinner i deres liv = women of their lives


	12. Only fools fall for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My life is really busy at the moment, because very important changes are going on, so I'm sadly announcing that this is the last chapter. I thank anyone who has read, left kudos and commented the story and I'm sure you agree with me that it is better to give it a respectful end than to let it die unfinished. Thanks again for reading and supporting me, I hope I was able to give you positive emotions. I hope that this last chapter will also please you and I hope to return soon to write about these two <3

Only fools fall for you

 

L’ultimo giorno delle riprese, piansero. 

Quando Julie urlò ‘Taglia!’ e attorno a loro il cast e la troupe iniziarono ad applaudire e a ridere di gioia e sollievo, Tarjei si alzò di scatto ed Henrik si staccò dal muro alle sue spalle, i loro occhi già in quelli dell’altro che diventavano più lucidi ogni secondo di più. Con due falcate avevano attraversato la stanza, essere stretti dalle braccia dell’altro l’unico modo per non annegare nelle lacrime che avevano iniziato ad inondarli le guance. Tarjei gli bagnò il collo e l’orlo della felpa ed Henrik fece scintillare i suoi capelli tempestandoli di gocce che trasportavano più di un’emozione, forse troppe per una volta sola.

Quella notte ballarono fino a non riuscire più a stare in piedi e bevvero abbastanza per scoppiare a ridere nel vedere Marlon e Lea limonare in un angolo della stanza e David e Lisa giocare a Beer Pong senza centrare nemmeno un bicchiere ma bere ugualmente, Julie lasciarsi andare gloriosamente per la prima volta e tutto il locale cantare a squarciagola quando il DJ fece partire 5 fine frokner.

Due settimane dopo, quando il resto del mondo pianse per il loro stesso identico motivo, nello stesso delirio di gioia e tristezza, loro non fecero altro che sorridere, stretti l’una all’altra sul loro letto mentre si prendevano gioco di loro stessi di fronte allo schermo del PC. Con le menti già rivolte a qualche mese dopo e all’inizio di nuove riprese, tutto ciò che era rimasto era l’eterna felicità di aver creato dei ricordi duraturi nel tempo e nella vita di milioni di persone.

Avevano realmente iniziato a credere che quella felicità non avesse mai fine, se erano insieme.

-

“Baby?”

“Mh?”

“Quali cereali prendiamo?”

“Non so, che ne dite voi?”

Henrik alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, un sopracciglio alzato e labbra socchiuse pronte a chiedergli se si fosse fatto una canna senza di lui prima che uscissero per fare la spesa, ma si esibì nella sua splendida risata non appena lo vide sorridere riprendendolo con il suo stesso cellulare.

Tarjei era seduto nel carrello della spesa (non aveva ancora diciotto anni, okay? E poi non era _così_ da bambini) e il suo ragazzo era così bello mentre era concentrato a trovare tutti i prodotti più economici dell’intero supermercato che sarebbe stato un peccato non condividerlo con il resto del mondo.

“Amore, è la terza diretta solo oggi, per non parlare del fatto che il mio account è più tuo che mio ormai. Non sarà il caso di scaricarti Instagram?”

Tarjei alzò gli occhi al cielo con un sorrisetto, per poi lasciar andare un verso di disappunto nel leggere le migliaia di commenti che stavano apparendo sullo schermo.

“Voi dovreste essere dalla mia parte!”

“Loro sono dalla parte di chi ha ragione.”

“Ti odio.”

“Ti amo.”

“Anche io ma non è questo il punto.”

Henrik rise di nuovo e stavolta Tarjei si unì a lui, incapace perfino di mantenere un broncio finto. Era così andato che era quasi imbarazzante.

“Allora, cioccolato o frutti di bosco?”

“Indovina.”

Henrik alzò gli occhi al cielo e posò sullo scaffale la seconda scatola, passando al suo ragazzo i cereali al cioccolato, per poi riprendere a spingere il carrello.

“Non è per niente salutare.”

“Non deve essere salutare, dev’essere buono.”

“Stai dando un pessimo esempio! Ragazzi, mangiate la frutta e la verdura e fate esercizio, oppure i vostri ragazzi o ragazze dovranno sudare per spingere il carrello dentro cui siete seduti mentre fate la spesa.”

“Stai dicendo che sono grasso?”

Henrik spalancò gli occhi, come se gli avessero appena detto che Shakespeare non sapeva scrivere. Puttanate.

“Ma sei scemo? Tu sei meraviglioso baby, che razza di domande! Sto solo dicendo che non ho bisogno di tornare in palestra per questa settimana.”

Si morse il labbro inferiore per trattenere l’enorme sorriso che gli stava incurvando le labbra, avvertendo le sue guance tingersi di quel rosso che Henrik gli aveva confidato adorare così tanto.

“Vero, facciamo già un’enorme quantità di esercizio in altri modi _molto_ più divertenti.”

“ _Tarjei_!”

Il ragazzo scoppiò a ridere nel vederlo arrossire e nel vedere i loro fan praticamente impazzire sullo schermo.

“Henrik Holm che arrossisce? Sto sognando?”

Henrik alzò le sopracciglia e si allungò verso di lui con un sorrisetto, facendogli il solletico su un fianco e afferrando il telefono con la mano libera. Ancora ridacchiando per la piacevole sensazione delle sue dita sul suo corpo, Tarjei si accorse troppo tardi che adesso il telefono era puntato su di lui e quando si coprì il viso con le mani sapeva che era già troppo tardi.

“Chi è il più rosso fra noi due, mh?”

Il ragazzo rise quando gli venne rivolto il terzo dito e Tarjei si scoprì del tutto il viso. 

“Halla angelo.”

“Halla.”

Allungò una mano e immediatamente il ragazzo mise da parte il gestaccio e la strinse, intrecciando le loro dita.

“Cosa stanno dicendo?”

“Sono adorabili come sempre e … molto espliciti.”

“Come sempre anche quello.”

“Chissà chi è che li sprona.”

“Siv sta guardando?”

“ _Nope_ , si è scollegata ad ‘espliciti’.”

Tarjei rise e si sporse per posare un bacio sulle loro mani unite ed Henrik stava per dire qualcosa nella speranza di farlo arrossire ancora di più, quando un commento catturò la sua attenzione, prima di essere spazzato via dagli altri.

**_julieandem_ ** _abbiamo una sorpresa per voi_

“Julie sta guardando.”

“ _Fy faen_ , dimmi che è arrivata solo ora ti prego.”

“Lo spero. Comunque non abbiamo fatto niente di male, te lo giuriamo.”

Un attimo dopo, un messaggio apparve sulla parte alta dello schermo.

**_Julie_ **

_Avete un’intervista con Morten e Vegard per VGTV dopodomani alle 21:21 (sì, hai capito bene), puoi dirlo nella diretta se vuoi._

Sorrise fra sé e sé e Tarjei fece dondolare le loro mani per attirare la sua attenzione, per poi allungarsi e riprendere il telefono per inquadrarlo nuovamente.

“Sia io che loro siamo curiosi, parla forza.”

Henrik sembrò pensarci su mentre ricominciava a spingere il carrello. Quando il suo ragazzo gli colpì leggermente una mano con un piede ridacchiò, passandosi una mano fra i capelli.

“Faremo un’intervista.”

“Sul serio?”

“ _Ja_ , dopodomani alle 21:21 su VGTV.”

“ _Sul serio_?!”

“Sì baby, sul serio. Ora mi sa che è il momento di chiudere però: siamo quasi nel reparto 4.”

Henrik alzò le sopracciglia, il suo sorrisetto furbo che gli faceva venire i brividi di piacere ogni singola volta. Oh, quello sì che era un reparto interessante, ma forse non era proprio il caso di condividere con mezzo mondo la taglia di preservativi che usavano.

“Scusate ragazzi, cose private!”

-

Per quanto amassero le feste, quelle dove la casa era troppo piccola per contenere tutti e il volume troppo alto e l’alcol troppo forte, non avrebbero mai potuto battere questo. Seduti sul pavimento in cerchio, il divano monopolizzato da Josephine e Lisa e la signora del piano di sopra che ogni tanto batteva il fondo della scopa sul pavimento per farli abbassare la voce (anche se succedeva sempre nei momenti più tranquilli), sapevano che per nessun rave party al mondo avrebbero mai messo fine ad un momento come quello prima del dovuto.

Una delle playlist di Henrik, completa di canzoni pop dei primi anni 2000 e Kanye West a random, faceva da sottofondo alle loro chiacchiere, mentre una bottiglia di vino faceva il giro in mezzo a loro ed Henrik fumava, passando occasionalmente la canna a Marlon. Seduto fra le sue gambe, Tarjei era in silenzio, ascoltando con un sorriso sulle labbra le risate dei loro amici con l’aria un po’ assonnata. Henrik sorrise all’incapacità del suo ragazzo di reggere l’alcol e posò una mano sulla sua gamba, accarezzandola dolcemente e posandogli un bacio fra i capelli. Tarjei posò la testa sulla sua spalla e lo guardò sognante, le guance un po’ arrossate per il sonno e la sbronza, non tale da causare i postumi il giorno dopo ma abbastanza per renderlo meno imbarazzato e un po’ confusionario. In altre parole, assolutamente adorabile.

“Halla.”

“Halla baby.”

“Sei _troppo_ bello, lo sai?”

“Troppo?”

Tarjei annuì energicamente.

“Più che troppo.”

Henrik sorrise, tenendo la canna fra l’indice e il medio e accarezzandogli il sopracciglio con il pollice, per poi scendere sul suo labbro superiore, stando attento a non bruciarlo. 

“Tu sei meraviglioso, invece.”

Il ragazzo sorrise, leccandogli il dito con la punta della lingua.

“Tarjei …”

Ignorò totalmente l’avvertimento e ridacchiò, prendendogli il polso per avvicinargli la mano alle labbra. Henrik lo guardò curioso ma fece ugualmente un tiro. Quando Tarjei spostò la sua mano e si avvicinò al suo viso socchiudendo la bocca, capì ciò che voleva e fece toccare i loro nasi. Tarjei aspirò il fumo che lasciava le sue labbra, per poi fiondarcisi. Esplorò la sua bocca con la lingua ed Henrik lo lasciò fare, pensando che la versione brilla di Tarjei non era per niente male. Quando si staccò fu solo per girarsi fra le sue braccia e sedersi su di lui, un ginocchio di Henrik fra le sue gambe e le sue braccia attorno al suo collo. Henrik posò una mano sulla sua schiena, tanto in basso da rasentare il sedere, e spense la canna nel posacenere accanto a loro così da poter affondare le dita nei suoi capelli. Quando strinse, tirando leggermente, Tarjei lasciò andare un mugolio e gli morse il labbro inferiore, accarezzandogli il petto e sempre più in basso, fino a fermarsi sulla sua crescente erezione, accarezzandola da sopra la stoffa dei suoi pantaloni. Henrik gemé esattamente accanto al suo orecchio, avvertendo Tarjei strusciarsi contro la sua gamba.

“Wow, ragazzi, basta così!”

Spalancò gli occhi, ricordandosi improvvisamente che non erano le uniche persone nella stanza e si voltò verso la fonte delle parole, e cioè Ina, che adesso li guardava in un misto di stupore e divertimento insieme a tutti gli altri. Stupendoli ancora di più, Tarjei grugnì in disapprovo, ritornando nella precedente posizione, nessun segno di minimo imbarazzo sul suo volto.

“Era necessario?”

“Stavate per farlo di fronte a noi, quindi mi sembra fosse abbastanza necessario.”

Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi al cielo con uno sbuffo.

“Adesso abbiamo un problema.”

“Due.”

Nonostante non vedesse il suo viso, sapeva che il suo ragazzo stava sorridendo, e anche in una situazione talmente imbarazzante non riuscì a non pensare a quanto fosse fiero di essere la causa della sua felicità.

“Beh fatevela passare, ora giochiamo ad obbligo o verità.”

Sacha piazzò la bottiglia ormai vuota al centro del cerchio, e nonostante qualcuno (Josephine) si lamentasse che ‘non avevano più quattordici anni, per l’amor del cielo’, si misero ugualmente a giocare, divertendosi anche. Dopo aver scoperto che Iman si era ubriacata almeno una volta nella sua vita (‘Avevo tredici anni, okay? Sembrava forte, e poi il mio Imam mi aveva fatto arrabbiare, volevo fare qualcosa di brutto almeno per una volta.’ ‘Perché diventi più _badass_ ogni giorno che passa?”) e aver fatto urlare a Lisa dal balcone che amava davvero, davvero tanto le parti intime delle persone (il sesso non era stato specificato per scelta personale), fu il turno di Tarjei.

“Allora buddy, obbligo o verità?”

“Visto che non mi fido affatto di te, scelgo verità.”

“Sei fortunato che sono già sbronza, quindi andrò sul semplice, come hai salvato Henrik sul tuo telefono?”

Henrik scoppiò a ridere, nascondendo il viso fra i suoi capelli. Questo sì che si prospettava interessante.

“Cioè tu arrossisci per questo e non per prima?”

“Sacha, sta zitto!”

“Okay, ora voglio saperlo ancora di più!”

“Non se ne parla! E poi non so nemmeno dove sia il mio telefono!”

“Henrik?”

“Mi dispiace ragazze, non lo dirò se lui non vuole.”

Tarjei gli sorrise, posandogli un bacio dove riuscì ad arrivare. Le sue labbra sulla sua mascella furono abbastanza per distrarlo e permettere a Marlon di sfilargli il cellulare dalla tasca.

“Come sai il suo codice?”

“Perché è il mio migliore amico del cavolo, ecco perché.”

“Ma finiscila bro, che stai ridendo anche tu. E per la cronaca, ha salvato Tarjei ‘baby boy’.”

Henrik rise ai versi eccitati che emisero le ragazze, mentre Tarjei sembrò cercare di scomparire fra le sue braccia, mordendo il sorrisetto che lottava per spuntargli sul viso.

Qualche secondo dopo, sentirono la suoneria di Tarjei provenire dalla cucina, ma prima che qualcuno potesse muoversi per andare a prendere il telefono, David spuntò nel corridoio, capelli arruffati e tutto il resto (lui ed Ulrikke erano stati lì dentro per molto tempo ormai).

“Amico, perché chiami il tuo _pappa ‘_ daddy _’_? _”_

Silenzio. 

La signora del piano di sopra decise che era il momento perfetto per sbattere di nuovo sul pavimento. Quando, come risvegliati da quel suono, tutti cominciarono a parlare l’uno sopra l’altro, in varianti di ‘oh mio dio’ e simili, Henrik strinse forte Tarjei, ed entrambi risero, fino a quando il rossore sulle loro guance cambiò totalmente significato.

-

Tarjei era, sorprendentemente, tranquillo, quasi eccitato per l’intervista che sarebbe iniziata fra pochi minuti. 

Nel camerino, mentre la voce dei due appariscenti e molto più che entusiasti conduttori faceva ridere e applaudire il pubblico nello schermo poco distante, la ragazza incaricata di sistemarlo prima di finire sulla TV nazionale gli acconciava i capelli, cercando di farli sembrare meno disordinati del solito. Accanto a loro, Henrik chiacchierava con un giovane uomo dai capelli tinti di rosa, che si picchiettava il mento con un pennello per fondotinta osservando le costellazioni sulla sua fronte, come se stesse decidendo se usarlo per nasconderle o meno.

“Adrian?”

L’uomo si volse verso Tarjei con un sorriso.

“Sì, tesoro?”

“Non si butta della terra su un’opera d’arte.”

Sentì il respiro di Henrik spezzarsi e cercò i suoi occhi, chiudendo i propri quando la sua mano gli raggiunse la guancia, per poi coprirla con la propria e sciogliersi nel suo tocco. Henrik posò la fronte sulla sua, facendo sfiorare i loro nasi e sussurrandogli quanto fosse la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto, facendolo arrossire e sorridere timidamente. Agli squittii eccitati in sottofondo, Tarjei si ricordò del loro piccolo pubblico e accarezzò con il pollice la mano di Henrik, che sorrise e gli baciò il naso, per poi allontanare il viso dal suo ma intrecciando comunque le loro dita.

“Scusateci.”

“Ma stai scherzando?!”

“E’ stata la cosa più bella a cui abbia assistito oggi, mi avete letteralmente migliorato la giornata.”

Tarjei ridacchiò alle parole di Sarah, che gli fece un’occhiolino.

“Adrian, scommetto che succederà almeno altre due volte durante l’intervista.”

“Solo due?”

A quello il ragazzo arrossì ancora di più e nascose il viso dietro le loro mani intrecciate, mentre Henrik rise e gli posò un bacio fra i capelli. 

Adrian e Sarah ebbero appena il tempo di finire di sistemarli i capelli che Morten e Vegard salutarono il loro ospite. Tutti e quattro volsero l’attenzione allo schermo: quando il pubblico ebbe cessato gli applausi, i due conduttori divennero improvvisamente seri, per poi tirare fuori ed indossare una corona di foglie dorate una lunga parrucca bianca, facendo esplodere lo studio in urla e applausi.

“Non ci credo!”

Henrik scoppiò a ridere e Tarjei cercò di trattenersi, non volendo perdersi nemmeno una parola.

Morten si aggiustò la parrucca, aspettando che tornasse il silenzio, per poi rivolgersi a Vegard.

“Che ore sono?” 

L’uomo tirò fuori il telefono dalla tasca.

“21:21”

“Sul serio?”

Morten prese un sorso dalla sua bottiglia d’acqua e poi tornò a guardarlo.

“Andiamo.”

“Dove?”

“Dovunque.”

Mentre la gente ricominciava ad applaudire, una donna uscì dalle quinte.

“Henrik e Tarjei.”

“Arrivano.”

Adrian e Sarah gli abbracciarono brevemente, alzando i pollici all’insù. I due ragazzi sorrisero, si scambiarono uno sguardo ed un dolce sorriso e seguirono la donna, senza sciogliere le loro mani. Intanto i conduttori avevano ripreso a parlare.

“Non possiamo.”

“Perché?”

“Abbiamo degli ospiti da accogliere!”

“Oh, giusto!”

La donna gli fece segno di entrare e, dopo un breve bacio sulle labbra, fecero il loro ingresso.

“Henrik Holm e Tarjei Sandvik Moe gente!”

Lo studio era grande, le luci quasi accecanti rispetto a quelle soffuse del camerino, ma appena sentirono le urla e l’entusiasmo della gente che avevano di fronte i loro nervi si rilassarono. Sorrisero e si sedettero sul divano posto accanto alla scrivania condivisa dai due conduttori, che gli strinsero la mano entusiasti e con due enormi sorrisi.

Dopo i primi minuti fra battute e commenti sulla loro ‘performance’ e su quanto la parrucca fosse scomoda (“E non hai provato la barba, Morten.”), li vennero poste le domande serie. Parlarono dell’importanza di impersonare due personaggi di quello spessore, soprattutto uno con una malattia mentale, di quanto fossero onorati di poter rappresentare quelle minoranze che spesso venivano mal rappresentate o del tutto ignorate nella maggior parte degli show per adolescenti; ringraziarono Julie e Mari per il loro lavoro e tutto il cast per la loro amicizia, e risero alle avance di Vegard, che cercava in ogni modo di estrapolare informazioni sulla nuova stagione (“Diteci almeno che il protagonista, o quando esce il trailer! Vi prego, io e mezzo mondo stiamo morendo d’ansia!”). Riuscirono a dare buone risposte e anche a divertirsi, riuscendo a strappare delle risate ai conduttori e anche al pubblico. Poi, inevitabilmente.

“E ora, parliamo di altro.”

“E’ l’ora del mio argomento preferito!”

Henrik sorrise, girandosi verso Tarjei, che ricambiò timidamente, sentendo già le guance iniziare a riscaldarsi. Henrik gli sfiorò dolcemente la guancia con un dito e il pubblico si sciolse in ‘aw’ inteneriti misti ad urla estatiche.

“Okay, basta essere adorabili! Qui vogliamo risposte: come, quando, perché, vogliamo sapere tutto!”

“Ma prima abbiamo qualcosa di molto interessante da mostrarvi.”

“Scusate la bassa qualità del video ma il signor Marlon Langeland ha bisogno di un telefono con una videocamera migliore.”

Incuriositi, i due ragazzi si scambiarono uno sguardo stranito, prima di spalancare gli occhi alla scena che si presentò di fronte ai loro occhi sul grande schermo presente nello studio. L’audizione di Henrik, non proprio in HD ma quasi. Tarjei non aveva idea del perché il suo amico avesse deciso di filmarla, ma quello passò in secondo piano quando Julie pronunciò la fatidica parola.

“Avvicinati.”

Henrik lo strinse a sé, circondandogli la vita con un braccio e posandogli un bacio sulla fronte; la sua presenza era l’unica cosa che riuscisse a sentire in quel momento, la sua attenzione completamente catturata dallo schermo. Mentre guardava quel video il mondo all’infuori di loro sembrò scomparire, e osservando ciò che loro avevano vissuto dall’interno riuscì a comprendere le parole dei loro amici in quel bar: la sua camminata che diventava man mano più rilassata mentre si avvicinava ad Henrik, le mani del più grande che sembravano tremare per l’aspettativa, la tensione quasi palpabile mentre erano in piedi l’uno di fronte all’altro, le risatine imbarazzate; riusciva quasi a sentire i loro battiti aumentare quando le loro mani si unirono, a formare un legame tanto perfetto che sembrava fossero state plasmate esattamente per stringersi. 

Alla fine del video, quando le luci tornarono della precedente intensità, nessuno applaudì, ma tutti trattenevano il respiro, qualcuno piangeva, e qualcuno aveva gli occhi lucidi. Guardandosi negli occhi, seppero che entrambi facevano parte dell’ultima categoria. Tarjei sorrise e asciugò la singola lacrima che bagnava la guancia di Henrik, che lasciò andare una risata bagnata e un respiro spezzato. Come risvegliato, il pubblico iniziò ad applaudire, e i due ragazzi si strinsero di più. I due conduttori li guardavano con un sorriso, in attesa, e sapendo che avrebbero aspettato la loro prossima mossa, Henrik decise che era arrivato il momento di dirgli ciò che volevano sapere.

“Prima di quell’audizione, la mia vita era un po’ in frantumi: facevo un lavoro che non mi piaceva per pagare un appartamento affittato in fretta e furia dopo aver deciso che era l’ora di diventare un adulto. Tutti parlano della libertà, dell’indipendenza, delle responsabilità come cose astratte. Tu pensi ‘okay ho ventun’anni ora, posso fare tutto ciò che voglio, il mondo è lì fuori e aspetta solo me’, ed è vero, ma il mondo è fatto di bollette, e vestiti da lavare, sveglie alle sei del mattino e cibo che non sai cucinare ma che devi se non vuoi andare avanti a cibo d’asporto, che oltretutto non puoi permetterti. Il tempo libero era scandito da litigi e sogni che conoscevo a memoria e non sapevo come raggiungere. E poi, un annuncio attaccato ad un palo della luce ti cambia la vita. Dopo l’audizione ero terrorizzato, continuavo a camminare avanti e indietro per casa inciampando su scatoloni che avrei dovuto mettere via un mese prima. Tutto ciò per due ore di seguito, fino a quando mi hanno chiamato. Non scorderò mai lo sguardo di mia madre, l’orgoglio nei suoi occhi. Skam mi ha letteralmente salvato.”

“Anche se non è come se fossimo stati lì con voi, l’intensità del vostro primo incontro ha colpito tutti noi. Cos’hai provato in quel momento?”

Sorrise, voltandosi brevemente verso Tarjei che, come sempre, lo stava già guardando. 

“Probabilmente è un po’ un cliché, ma è quello che provai. Quello che provo, ogni singolo giorno che ho la fortuna di condividere con lui. C’è un mito che credo descriva alla perfezione ciò che sento. Secondo questo mito, all’origine dei tempi gli esseri umani non erano suddivisi per genere, e ciascuno di essi aveva quattro braccia, quattro gambe e due teste. Col tempo gli umani cominciarono ad essere insolenti nei confronti degli dei e questi, per punizione, li separarono in due parti con un fulmine, creando da ogni essere umano primordiale un uomo e una donna. Secondo il mito però, gli esseri umani erano un coppia che poteva essere formata da due donne, due uomini o un uomo e una donna, quindi non era presente nessuna forma di omofobia. Come conseguenza, ogni essere umano cerca di ritrovare la propria iniziale completezza cercando la propria metà perduta. Io ho trovato la mia.”

Tutti erano senza parole, troppo emozionati e commossi per dire qualcosa, per applaudire e rovinare quel momento. E nonostante erano quello che tutti si aspettavano, Tarjei non stava piangendo, non era sopraffatto dalle sue parole o sconvolto, perché era esattamente quello che provava anche lui. Si guardarono negli occhi ancora per qualche secondo, dicendosi con lo sguardo quel ‘ti amo’ che non avevano bisogno di esprimere a parole, e poi Tarjei parlò.

“Io ho cercato a lungo di evitare le emozioni che stare con Henrik mi suscitava. Ai miei amici, che insistevano tanto su come in quel teatro fosse successo qualcosa di estremamente speciale, ripetevo che non era successo nulla che fosse fuori dall’ordinario. Dentro di me, sapevo perfettamente che avevano ragione, ma avevo paura: paura che lui non avrebbe ricambiato, che sarei sembrato soltanto un ragazzino che si prende una cotta per il primo collega di lavoro attraente che si presenta ad un’audizione. Guardandolo mi ripetevo ‘solo gli stupidi cadono in questo modo per te’, così facilmente, così in fretta, quando l’unica cosa che stavo facendo era impedire alla natura o a dio o al destino, a qualsiasi forza superiore che ci ha creato in modo che fossimo perfetti per stare l’uno con l’altro, di renderci felici. Devo ringraziare Julie per averci fatto incontrare, per avermi aperto gli occhi e avermi dato quella spinta che mi serviva per superare le mie paranoie e permetterci di essere qui adesso, insieme, esattamente come dovrebbe essere.”

E guardandoli adesso, forse era vero che solo gli stupidi cadono come erano caduti loro. In tal caso, avrebbero continuato ad esserlo per il maggior tempo possibile. Probabilmente, all’infinito.

 


End file.
